A Year with Murdock
by Avirra
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles featuring Murdock, the rest of the A-Team and assorted others. The goal is to hit 365 drabbles - one for each day of 2013. Topics and ratings will vary - the only thing consistent about them will be that they will all feature or be about Murdock. Seven months down - Five to go.
1. New Years Day 1:1:13

"Happy New Year, Big Guy!"

"Oh** hell** no - I **know** you didn't just kiss me, Crazy Fool."

"I didn't? I must have missed."

"Back off or the only thing meeting your lips will be my fist."

"Murdock, outside of a death-wish, why did you kiss B.A.?"

"He's under mistletoe. If someone is under mistletoe, you pick a berry and kiss them."

"That's for Christmas, Captain."

"Au contraire, mon Colonel. Mistletoe is good until all the berries are gone. Wait! B.A.! Don't toss that into the fire!"

"All the berries are gone now."


	2. Cheese 1:2

"Face? I need help, buddy."

"What is it, Murdock?"

"Cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Yup. Cheese."

"What about cheese?"

"I can't stop thinking about it. I keep thinking about hoop cheese and soft cheese and smoked cheese and shredded cheese and those plastic squares that they call cheese, but they aren't."

"You forgot to take the wrapper off the sliced cheese again, didn't you?"

"No, I remembered, but I think it tasted better with it on."

"So, how do we get your mind off of cheese?"

"No idea, best buddy."

"How about we go out for ice cream?"

"That works!"


	3. Waiting 1:3

"B.A.?"

"Yeah, Fool?"

"You think they're looking for us?"

"What kinda fool question is that? Colonel don't leave a man behind, let alone two. 'Course they're looking for us."

"Yeah, you're right. They're bound to be looking."

"Damn right they are."

"B.A.?"

"What now, Murdock?"

"Think they'll find us in time?"

"You cold?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty cold."

"Get your scawny butt over here. You think I want to explain it to Momma if your fool self gets sick? There. That better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Big Guy."

"Don't mention it, little brother."


	4. Fish Friday 1:4

"It's the first Friday of the year! We've got to find and kiss a fish!"

"You don't kiss fish on Friday, Fool - you eat fish on Friday."

"Barbarian! Stay away from my aquarium!"

"Murdock? You don't have an aquarium."

"Not you too, Face! Colonel! Colonel! They've eaten Finny!"

"No, they didn't, Murdock. Calm down. Finny went belly up last month and we gave him a Viking funeral. Remember?"

"Wait a minute - is that why I had to pay the plumbing bill at that hotel? Because of a fish funeral?"

"Cheaper than a tombstone, Lieutenant."


	5. Flying Squirrel 1:5

"B.A. - lookee what Face gave me for my birthday!"

"That's . . . that's . . . what the hell is that? A chipmunk with a hat?"

"Are you kidding? This is Rocky! Rocky the Flying Squirrel."

"I can see where a flying squirrel would remind Face of you."

"You can? Aw, that's sweet, Big Guy. Hey, I wonder how far I can 'alley-oop' him?"

"Murdock?"

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Keep your squirrel out of the coffee pot."

"Right, sir - squirrels are hyperactive enough without coffee."

"That's not what I - oh, never mind. Here's your squirrel back."

"Thanks, Colonel - nice toss."


	6. O Christmas Tree 1:6

"Do we really have to take the Christmas tree down, Hannibal?

"Yes, Murdock. We're past New Years now. Christmas is over."

"Oh, I know that. But we're pulling out tomorrow - right?"

"Right."

"We aren't going to take any of the decorations with us, are we?"

"You know we can't, son. We travel light."

"So, can't we just leave it? Just let whoever comes next deal with it? It's artifical - it's not going to drop needles or anything."

"Huh. Alright then, I suppose we **can** just leave it as it is."

"Woohoo! Thanks, Hannibal!"


	7. Bad Bet 1:7

_laughter_

"Face? Why are you wearin' a pink t-shirt with a ballerina teddy bear on it?"

_mumble_

"Ah man - you're a bigger fool than the Fool. You oughta know better by now than to bet with Murdock."

"I know. Oh no - he's coming over with Hannibal."

"Aw, Face - you look sooooooooooo cute! Doesn't he look cute, Hannibal?"

"Absolutely adorable. Pink is your color, Face."

"Okay, Murdock - can I take this off now?"

"Nope. You have to wear it aaaaaall day."

"But I have a date tonight!"

"I'm sure she'll think you're adorable too."


	8. TShirt Tuesday Pt 1 of 53 1:8

"I hereby declare this to be the year of T-Shirt Tuesdays!"

"I'm afraid to ask, but exactly what does that mean, buddy?"

"Simple, my dear Face. Every Tuesday, I will add a new t-shirt to my collection."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I? I love t-shirts! They have style! Panache! Add words or a picture and they even make a statement! Like this one - my first t-shirt of the new year!"

"Let me see : 'Poets Contrive, But Pigs Provide'?"

"What would you rather have for breakfast? A sonnet or bacon?"

"Man does have a point, Face."


	9. Billy Pt 1 1:9

_whistle_

"Billy! Here, Billy - here, boy! Face? Have you seen Billy?"

"Nope, not this morning, Murdock."

"Hey, B.A.! Have you seen Billy?"

"Ain't nobody seen that fool invisible dog of yours."

"Don't worry about Billy, Captain - I saw Billy sleeping in the back of the van."

"What! Murdock, you know better than that! Keep your fool dog outta the back of my van!"

"No problemo, Big Guy - I'll go and get Billy out. Thanks, Colonel!"

"Aw hell, Hannibal. I knew that Fool was contageous. Now **I'm** talkin' about that damn dog like it's real."


	10. Western Singalong 1:10

"O bury me nooooooooooooooot on the loooooooooone prairieeeeee -"

"I'm gonna bury you in a ditch if you don't stop singing that song, Fool."

"Aw, com'on, B.A. - that's a classic Western folk song."

"You ain't no classical singer."

"Cut out the fighting, men. We've still got a long drive ahead of us."

"I don't know that I can take his singing for the whole drive, Hannibal."

"Well, if you want to shorten the trip, we could always fly to where we're going, Sergeant."

_sigh_

"Just don't sing in my ear, Fool."


	11. Concussion 1:11

"Face. Face-man. You got to stay awake for me, buddy."

"Murdock?"

"The one and only, pal. No - no, don't try to move. You took a blow to the head. Just stay awake, okay?"

"What happened?"

"Not exactly sure, Face. There was an explosion, but as to what exploded? No idea. I just hope B.A. and the Colonel weren't caught in it like we were."

"Are you hurt?"

"Not enough to worry about, pal, but hey - if worrying about me having a boo-boo helps keep you awake, that works too. The guys will be here soon."


	12. Ice Cream Flavors 1:12

"Here we are, buddy. Best ice cream parlor in the state."

"You are my bestest best buddy, Face. Wow - that's a lot of ice cream."

"Over thirty flavors to choose from. Take your time - you can have anything you want. I'm buying."

"Uhm - got it! Double scoop cone of vanilla, please."

"Vanilla? All these to choose from and you pick vanilla?"

"I like vanilla."

"But don't you want to try one of the others?"

"You said I could have anything I want."

"And you really want vanilla?"

"I really, really want vanilla."

"Alright - give the man vanilla."


	13. Rotation 1:13

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Murdock?"

"Today is Sunday, right?"

"Yes, it is, Murdock."

"That means that there's a good chance that tomorrow is Monday, doesn't it?"

"A very good chance. Why?"

"I like to rotate my sneakers on Monday. Makes them wear evenly."

"I wouldn't advise that, Captain. Wearing your shoes on the wrong feet might slow you down if we have to make a run for it."

"But if I have uneven sneaker wear, I might have a sneaker blow-out."

"Don't think that's really an issue, Murdock."

"Not for you - you don't wear sneakers."


	14. Condiments 1:14

"Wow, great meal, Face."

"Why, thank you, Murdock."

"It only needs one little thing to make it perfect."

"Don't ask him. Fool will make me lose my appetite."

"Come on, B.A. - how bad could it be? What does the meal need, Murdock?"

"Chocolate syrup."

"Umm, Murdock? We're eating spaghetti."

"I know that, Colonel. Ooo - and we could use some raisins for the garlic bread."

"Dammit, Face - I told you not to ask him. I oughta make you wear this spaghetti."

"Great idea! Let's all wear it!"

"No! Murdock, don't -"

"I ain't moppin' that up."


	15. Tshirt Tuesday Pt 2 of 53 1:15

"Face! I got my new Tuesday shirt!"

"Come here - let me see it."

"It's a beauty, isn't it?"

"Very nice. Hold still so I can read it. 'I chose the road less traveled and now I'm lost.' Nice."

"You know, we should get you some t-shirts too, Face."

"I'm really not a t-shirt kind of guy, buddy. I can't carry them off like you do. Like I wouldn't look good in chains like B.A. does."

"You really like all the chains he wears?"

"I'm not about to tell him otherwise."


	16. Ambushed 1:16

"B.A.!"

"I'm good, Colonel."

"Face!"

"Alright here, sir."

"Murdock!"

. . . . .

"Murdock! Are you alright?"

"I - I don't think so, Colonel. I took a hit."

"Okay - talk to me - stay calm. Where did they hit you?"

"In the side. I think it may be bad, Hannibal."

"I can't reach you until we take out their position. Are you bleeding a lot?"

"It doesn't feel like it, but I must be. Everything's starting to go dim on me."

"Easy, Murdock. That's because the sun's going down."

"Oh. In that case, maybe they only grazed me."


	17. Breakfast of Champions 1:17

"Colonel, could I have cookies for breakfast?"

"No, Murdock. No cookies until after lunchtime. You know that."

"But they're oatmeal raisin cookies."

"Cookies have too much sugar and you get restless enough without that."

"But you let me have chocolate chip waffles with syrup sometimes."

"Well, yes."

"And we have doughnuts in the morning with coffee a lot."

"Well . . ."

"It really wouldn't be that much different than me putting brown sugar on a bowl of oatmeal with raisins, would it?"

"Are they iced?"

"No, sir."

"I'll probably reget this. Go ahead."

"You're the best Colonel ever!"


	18. Billy Pt 2 1:18

"What just ran through here?"

"I'm not positive, but I think it was a cat, Hannibal."

"And here comes the Fool chasin' after it."

"No! Stop! Bad Billy! Heel!"

"Slow down, Murdock. Now, catch your breath and tell me what's wrong."

"It's Billy, Colonel. I don't know what's gotten into him. He's been chasing cats all morning. Did you see which way they went?"

"That way, Captain."

"Thanks! Bill-eeeeeeeeee!"

"Great - now that Fool has cats believing he's got an invisible dog."

"But - but - Colonel?"

"Not even going to think about it, Face."


	19. Khe Sahn 1:19

"B.A.?"

"Yeah, Murdock?"

"I can't sleep."

"Somethin' wrong?"

"I keep thinking about Khe Sahn."

"You ain't never gonna go to sleep thinkin' about that place."

"I know, but I can't stop."

"Sure you can. Focus on somethin' else."

"Like what?"

"Well, think about Chicago. About Momma - how she lights up when we visit her."

"Yeah - that's better. B.A.?"

"What now, Murdock?"

"You ever sorry?"

"Huh? 'bout what?"

"Momma taking me in like she did."

"Naw. She's happy and Momma bein' happy's what both of us want, right?"

"Right."

"Good. Go to sleep."


	20. Hijacking Pt 1 of 2 1:20

"That you, guys? I'll have this baby ready for take-off in -"

_gun cocking_

"Hey, who are you?"

"Shut up. We're taking this plane. You will fly us where we want to go or I will shoot you between your eyes."

"Hey, man - easy on the trigger. You want me to fly, I'll fly."

"Good - get us off the ground. I'll give you directions once we're in the air."

"Sure thing."

_engines starting_

"Hannibal! The plane is taxing off without us!"

"There's someone in the cockpit with Murdock. Someone's hijacking our hijacked plane."


	21. Hijacking Pt 2 of 2 1:21

"Yeehaw! Man, I didn't even know I could make a plane this size do a barrel roll!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"You wanted me to fly? I'm flying. Is that blood? You should've buckled up, dude. Gravity - it's not just a good idea, it's the law."

"Take us back down! Take us back down, you idiot!"

"I'd watch who you were threatening with that gun, muchacho. Unless you know how to fly this baby yourself. Hey! I know! Let's do some loop de loops!"

"No! Please! We surrender!"


	22. TShirt Tuesday Pt 3 of 53 1:22

"Murdock - catch!"

"A present? For me? What's this, Colonel?"

"Remember our last job? Those jokers that hijacked you and your plane?"

"Hard to forget them. I felt guilty when we returned that poor plane back to her hanger. She still smelled like puke."

"Well, this t-shirt is to commemorate how well you took care of those guys all by yourself."

"It's a t-shirt?"

_ripping paper_

"Let me see, buddy. What does it say?"

"It says 'Even terrorists are afraid to fly with me' - thanks, Hannibal! It's perfect."

_snort_

"Just proves even terrorists got some sense."


	23. Clouds 1:23

"Hey! Let's all find cloud pictures! Hannibal? You start."

"Sure, Murdock. Why not? Hmm - that cloud kind of looks like a tank."

"I can see that, Colonel. Err - that cloud reminds me of a frog."

"Good one, Face. B.A.?"

"Fool cloud games. Fine. That one looks like a mound of mashed potatoes."

"That one looks like Billy."

"Ain't no cloud there, Fool."

"See? Perfect likeness."

"Man, I don't believe I just fell for that."

"Fell for what?"

"Nevermind, Murdock. You're right. That cloud does look like Billy."

"You're all as crazy as he is."


	24. No Man Left Behind 1:24

"Come on, Colonel. Betcha old B.A. is around that next bend waiting on us."

"Go on without me, Captain. I won't make it much further with this foot."

"No can do, sir. You never leave a man behind."

"I wouldn't be leaving you behind, Murdock - you'd be leaving me."

"Doesn't matter. You said - and I quote - 'no man gets left behind'. That includes you."

"Can't argue that, can I?"

"You could, but I won't listen."

"I might need to lean on you, son."

"We're family - that's what we do, right?"

"Right."


	25. Yodeling 1:25

"Face! Would you look at this? This is great!"

"The want-ads? Which ad are you talking about?"

"This one!"

"Pygmy goats for sale?"

"No, no - next one down."

"Yodeling lessons?"

"That's the one! You think Hannibal will let me take some? I've wanted to learn how to yodel ever since I saw my first Gene Autry movie."

"I don't know, pal. B.A. might not be too happy if you learn to yodel. Especially if you do it in the van."

"Maybe you're right. Besides, I don't think I have the legs for lederhosen."


	26. Bad News Pt 1 of 3 1:26

"Murdock, why has the helicopter started shaking?"

"Um - I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Colonel, but the bullets that hit us on take off hit something vital."

"How vital?"

"Very. We're going to be landing soon. Real soon."

"Captain, there's no place to land around here."

"On the contrary, sir. Lots of places to land, just none of them are good. Best I can do is aim for the least bad. Tell the guys to hang on - be ready to bail. I'm going to attempt hover long enough for you guys to drop out."


	27. Bad News Pt 2 of 3 1:27

"Murdock -"

"No time to argue, Colonel - and we both know the rule. Minimize casualties."

A hand reached out to give Murdock's shoulder a brief squeeze.

"We'll find you, son."

"I know you will."

Taking a deep breath, Hannibal shook B.A. to get him alert and moving.

"Come on! Face! B.A.! Soon as we're down far enough, bail out! Chopper's not got much longer."

Face's eyes went wide. He gave a desperate glance to the cockpit.

"What about Murdock?"

"He knows what he has to do. Don't make his sacrifice meaningless by hesitating."


	28. Bad News Pt 3 of 3 1:28

"Colonel - I can see the helicopter. Head a little further west."

"Good, Face. Come down out of the tree."

"I'm going on ahead, Hannibal."

"We'll won't be far behind you, B.A."

"Aw hell - I see him. Murdock's still in the cockpit of that thing."

"Easy does it, men. B.A., hold onto him while we cut through the belts."

"Hannibal - he's waking up."

"Easy, Murdock - don't move. We've got you."

"S-sorry, sir."

"None of that, son. You made sure we were alright - we'll make sure you'll be alright too."


	29. TShirt Tuesday Pt 4 of 53 1:29

"Murdock - you've got mail."

"Oh wow - this must be my new t-shirt!"

"Well, open it."

"Yes! Look, Face! It's just right!"

"What's with the arrow pointing left?"

"Well, almost anytime that I'm not behind Hannibal, I stand to his right - so the arrow has to point left to be pointing toward him."

"Why does it need to point toward - oh - 'Don't Ask Me - He's the One With the Plan'."

"Think B.A. would like one of these too?"

"Wouldn't work for B.A."

"Why not?"

"His chains would cover up the writing."


	30. Billy Pt 3 1:30

"Hannibal? The sign says dogs are allowed on this stretch of beach. Can me and Billy take a run?"

"Sure, Murdock. Just keep an eye on Billy. Don't let him roll on any dead fish. B.A. won't let him ride in the van if he stinks."

"Will do, sir! Com'on, Billy! Let's go!"

"Why you do that, Hannibal?"

"Hmm? Do what, B.A.?"

"Talk like that dog is real."

"B.A. - Murdock's lost a lot. Is it really so bad to allow him his invisible dog?"

"When you put it that way, maybe not."


	31. Last Day of January 1:31

"Guys! It's the last day of January - we should have a party!"

"Why a party, Fool?"

"January 31st only comes around once a year."

"Murdock? Every day only comes around once a year."

"Wow! We could have a party every day! How about it, Colonel?"

"Well, if we had a party every day, they wouldn't be special anymore, would they?"

"Oh. Too much of a good thing like when you eat so much ice cream that your tongue freezes and you can't taste the ice cream any more?"

"Umm - yeah."

"Okay. Can we still have waffles?"

"Sure."


	32. Squirrel 2:1

"Hannibal - look at that."

"What is it, Face?"

"Murdock's out back by the trees."

"I see him. What's that on his knee? Is that a squirrel?"

"Sure is. He's been talking to it for several minutes now and it's stayed right there, listening to him."

"What are you two starin' at?"

"Morning, B.A. We're watching Murdock with a squirrel. I wonder why the squirrel hasn't run off?"

"Squirrel's busy is why."

"Busy? Doing what, B.A.?"

"He's tryin' to figure out how to get a nut that big up the tree."


	33. Groundhog Day 2:2

"That's wrong."

"What wrong, Murdock?"

"I'm watching the news and they're at Punxsutawney, Pennsylvania. Look at that groundhog, Hannibal. Does he look like he wants to be there?"

"Not really, but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"It still stinks. Aren't there laws about groundhog exploitation?"

"Not that I've ever heard of."

"Then we'll go about another way. We can form the GLM!"

"GLM?"

"Groundhog Liberation Movement! We could do this, Colonel!"

"Might not work, son. Groundhogs are loners."

"Darn. I'll have to think of something else."

"I'm sure you will."


	34. Boiled Egg 2:3

"B.A.! Is it Easter yet?"

"It's the first Sunday in February, Fool. Ain't nowhere near Easter yet."

"Darn. I really wanted a boiled egg."

"You can boil a egg without it being Easter, buddy."

"But I like them when they're all bright and cheerful."

"Be right back . . . Here you go."

"You drew a smiley face on a boiled egg, Face?"

"Yeah - why, B.A.?"

"You forgot something."

"Oh, look at that smile. I'll call you Mister Egg."

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Face! I could never eat Mister Egg!"

"See what I mean?"


	35. Beginnings : Looking For a Pilot 2:4

"Jackson."

"Hannibal. Been a long time."

"Few lifetimes at least. I was told you could give me the skinny on the new crop of pilots coming in."

"Four of them - but you'd only be interested in two. If that. Other two are green - never been under fire."

"The other two?"

"First is Bell. Decent pilot. Decent record."

"The second?"

"Murdock. Damaged goods. CIA had their hooks in him - might still. But damned if I wouldn't take him flying a paper airplane over Bell in a state of the art bird."

"He's that good?"

"He's that good."


	36. TShirt Tuesday Pt 5 of 53 2:5

"Have we gotten everything we needed to pick up, B.A.?"

"Looks like we've got the list checked off, Colonel. Hold on - just saw something. Mind waiting for a minute?"

"Not at all - what are you after?"

"See that shirt in the store window?"

"That bright red one? 'Buckle Your Seat Belt - I Want To Try Something'. Doesn't look like it would fit you, Sergeant."

"Naw - thought I'd get it for Murdock. He ain't complainin', but I know his leg's still hurtin' him bad - thought it might cheer him up."

"You're right. It will."


	37. Beginnings : Meeting Hannibal 2:6

"Murdock! Leave that chopper for now and get over here!"

"Sure thing, Colonel Jackson."

Hannibal took his first good look at the lanky man coming up. The huge grin on his face seemed out of place considering their surroundings.

"Murdock, this is Colonel Smith. He wants to know your assessment of that Huey."

Hannibal shot an 'I do?' look to Jackson, but Murdock missed that as he spoke.

"Be honest, she needs a little bit more work done to her. She'll fly, but she won't be agile enough."

"Sure of that, are you?"

"Yessir. She told me so"


	38. Beginnings : Verification 2:7

After Jackson sent Murdock off, Hannibal called over a mechanic he knew and trusted - asking him to check over the Huey for him.

An hour later, Hannibal saw the mechanic exiting the Huey after a test flight.

"Well, Ridge? What's the verdict?"

"Depends, Colonel. Just using her to ferry supplies? She'll do fine. If she's going to go over a hot zone, I'd take the time to check over her controls. Her response time is too sluggish for my liking."

Hannibal's eyes shifted, watching Murdock laugh as he spoke to another pilot.

"Is it now?"


	39. Beginnings : Compatibility 2:8

"You sent for me, Colonel Smith?"

"I did, Captain Murdock. I want to see if you'd make a good match for my team."

"Can I ask a question, sir?"

"Speak freely, Captain."

"Are you a saver or a taker?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you here to make sure as many of our boys as possible get home or here to take out as many of the enemy as possible?"

"I'd like to see everyone go back home when this is over, son. Whether home is across the street or the ocean."

"Then I'd be a good match, sir."


	40. Beginnings : Paying Debts 2:9

"Well, Hannibal?"

"Not sure what to think, Jackson. Murdock's not exactly normal."

"And you are? And that walking tank you call Sergeant - you think he's normal?"

"Talk to me. Why the push?"

"Orders. I'm headed back stateside. I need someone to look after him."

"Why?"

"You know he has a Silver Star? Put him in for it myself when he pulled me and my boys out of a hellhole - he's why I'm still on this side of the dirt."

"Not why him - why me?"

"You won't try to make him something he's not."


	41. Beginnings : Joining 2:10

"Captain Murdock."

"Yes, Colonel Smith?"

"I want you for the team I'm putting together. I won't lie to you - we'll be going into some bad situations, but I won't ever put my men into anything I consider a suicide mission. Everything I've seen and heard tells me that you might be the pilot for me, but I won't force you to join us."

"I've heard a few things about you as well. I'd be glad to join up, Colonel."

"Call me Hannibal. Calling out rank in the field is a bad idea."


	42. Beginnings : Moving On 2:11

Hannibal offered his hand to Murdock and they shook.

"Alright, Murdock - get your gear together - we leave 0600 tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Will I meet the rest of the team tomorrow?"

"Yes, you will. There are currently five others - Lieutenants Peck and Anders, Sergeants Baracus and Ruez plus Corporal Macavoy. Peck's my second in the field - any problems with that?"

"None at all, Hannibal."

"Good. See you in the morning, son."

Murdock watched as the Colonel moved off, then dropped to one knee.

"So? What do you think, Billy? Yeah? Me too. I think we'll get along just fine."


	43. TShirt Tuesday Pt 6 of 53 2:12

"Face! You know I go to watch the planes at the airport? Look what I got there!"

"You found a new t-shirt at the airport? Where at, Murdock - the gift store?"

"Sort of. Did you know that there are some stores that are geared to sell to the flight crews? I got this from them."

"Open your jacket so I can read it all. 'I fly because walking wears out my sneakers.' That does sound like you, buddy."

"I know! B.A.! Like my new shirt?"

"Should make folks nervous that more'n one pilot would need that shirt."


	44. Billy Pt 4 2:13

"Face, I can't decide."

"Decide what, Murdock?"

"I wanted to get Billy a new toy to fetch, but which one? You think he'd prefer a rubber ball or a frisbee?"

"Ain't no sense getting a toy for an invisible dog."

"That's plain mean, Big Guy. Billy deserves to play fetch as much as any other dog."

"Now, Murdock. B.A. meant Billy doesn't care what he plays fetch with as long as it's with you."

"Really, Hannibal?"

"Ain't what I said."

"But it's what you meant. Right, B.A.?"

_grumble_

"Right, Hannibal."


	45. Valentine's Date 2:14

Murdock double checked the flowers before knocking. He'd asked the florist for a bouquet with one of every color rose - red, orange, yellow, white, peach, pink, coral, cream - eight roses altogether.

Bethany hadn't been expecting him. She was wearing a faded tshirt, an old pair of jeans and her strawberry blonde curls were pulled back into a ponytail.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sunshine. Like to have dinner with me?"

"I'll need to get changed."

"Why? You're gorgeous."

Bethany returned Murdock's bright smile, then took his hand, willing to let the night unfold as it would.


	46. Slow Dancing 2:15

They slow danced together through the night. The other couples had gradually drifted away until it was only the two of them remaining as the hour of closing drew closer. Unlike the other couples that had been dressed to the nines, they were an odd mix - the woman in jeans and a t-shirt, the man in khakis and a t-shirt covered by an aging leather bomber jacket.

"Have you had fun tonight, Sunshine?"

Bethany snuggled her head against his shoulder.

"Very much, Murdock."

"We'll have to do this more often."

"I'd like that."

"Really?"

"Really really."


	47. Like the Wind 2:16

"It's been wonderful having you here again."

"Been wonderful being here. You give the best hugs ever, Sunshine."

"One more for the road then. You take care of yourself and the guys, okay?"

"Pinky swear. I'll come back and see you again as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting."

Bethany moved to the door, waving and watching until Murdock was gone from sight before heading in. Her sister had been watching and shook her head.

"He comes and goes like the wind. Why do you keep waiting for him?"

"Why? Because he's worth every minute."


	48. Gonna Need an Ocean 2:17

"Aw, com'on, Big Guy. Hold still."

"Why can't Hannibal or Face do this?"

"Cause they're out scamming the gear we need. I'll be careful, B.A. Honest."

_grumble_

"Your hands are too cold."

"I'll wash them in warm water before starting."

"Aw hell - go ahead. It's makin' me crazy."

"I wonder why they call this stuff lotion. It's awfully thin and watery to be called a lotion. And what's a Calamine any way? And how did you get poison ivy all the way up -"

"Hush up and just apply that junk, Fool."


	49. Heights 2:18

"Easy, Murdock. We've got you, son. Relax - let us pull you up."

"Crazy Fool. Tacklin' a man that close to the edge of a roof? What were you thinkin'?"

"I didn't intend to, Big Guy, but the guy was talking about having Face in his gunsights and I guess I just reacted."

"You're safe now. Better sit down. You're shaking like a leaf."

"What's all this shakin' for, Murdock? I thought you told me once that you ain't scared of no heights."

"I'm not. But falling from heights? That's another matter altogether."


	50. TShirt Tuesday Pt 7 of 53 2:19

"Murdock! Breakfast!"

"Coming, Face! Oooo - bacon and eggs day!"

"Always is when Face is cooking. After alla these years, you oughta remember that's about all he can cook."

"Au contraire - Face can also do toast."

"Boys, boys - settle down. What the package under your arm, Murdock?"

"Something Bethany gave me, Colonel. I told her about Tuesdays and she handed it to me before I left and told me I couldn't open it until today."

"Well, it's Tuesday. Go ahead."

_paper ripping_

"Oh neat - the letters are all rainbow colors! 'Why Be Normal?'"

"Yeah - she knows you alright."


	51. Beginnings : Meeting the Team 2:20

"Men! Gather round. We have our replacement pilot - Captain H.M. Murdock. Murdock, meet Lieutenant Templeton Peck - Lieutenant Jon Anders - Sergeant B.A. Baracus - Sergeant Miguel Ruez - Corporal Paul Macavoy."

"Afternoon - pleased to meet you guys."

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Ruez?"

"Murdock as in Howling Mad Murdock?"

Hannibal turned his gaze to take in their new pilot, who was grinning at the question.

"Well, Murdock?"

"That's me, but I'm not called that, sir."

"Come again, Captain?"

"I mean, some folks refer to me as Howlin' Mad, but nobody actually calls me that. Folks generally just call me HM or Murdock."


	52. Beginnings : Not Helping 2:21

"Mind if I go have a word with your guys that maintain the birds, Colonel?"

"Go right ahead, Murdock. I need to talk to the guys."

As soon as the Captain had walked out, B.A. spoke up.

"I don't believe you picked us a pilot with the word Mad in his name."

"You know how nicknames are, B.A. - mostly exaggerations."

"I dunno, Colonel. Guys I talked to said Murdock was the craziest SOB behind a stick."

Hannibal's voice went low as he leaned toward his other sergeant.

"Not helping, Ruez. Want a month's latrine duty?"


	53. Beginnings : Technical Difficulty 2:22

"Men, we have a mission to pull out two men whose bird went down. I don't need everyone - Peck, Ruez, Murdock, you're with me. Rest of you stand by in alert mode."

. . . . .

"Keep your heads down! The metal mosquitos are flying. Murdock! You spot them yet?"

"Roger that, Colonel. We have a little technical difficulty here though."

"Can you keep this bird in the air?"

"Can do, sir, but -"

"No buts! Get us to those men and then get us the hell out of here! Everything else, we worry about later."

"Yessir. Everybody hang onto your tail feathers!"


	54. Beginnings : Rough Landing 2:23

"Little rough on the land there, weren't you, Murdock?"

"Sorry, Colonel - that's that technical problem I mentioned cropping up."

"Face, you and Ruez escort these two guys to Medical. Murdock - you hit the racks. We might have to head back up in a couple of hours - I need you rested."

"But, Colonel -"

"I told you - no buts. Sleep. That's an order, Murdock."

"Yessir."

"Jonesy!"

"Yes, Hannibal?"

"Get a work crew on our helicopter ASAP. See what the technical problem is that the Captain was complaining about."

"You got it, Colonel."

"I'll be in the mess tent."


	55. Beginnings : Status Report 2:24

"What's the status, Jonesy?'

"Give us a couple more hours and she'll be golden. Have you lined up another pilot?"

"We just got a new pilot."

"I know, but I thought he'd be out of commission for a while."

Hannibal froze in position, his gut suddenly churning.

"Why?"

"The blood on the pilot's seat. Dug a bullet out of the backrest."

Without another word, Hannibal hurried to the tent where the team slept. The feeling in Hannibal's gut grew when he saw Murdock was shivering in spite of the heat.

"Get a medic here pronto!"


	56. Beginnings : Miscommunication 2:25

The medic found Murdock had been grazed - a little feverish and shocky from blood loss, but nothing fluids and rest wouldn't fix. After the medic left, Hannibal sat to question Murdock.

"Why didn't you say you were hit?"

Murdock's bright eyes betrayed his confusion.

"I did, sir."

"You said 'technical difficulty', Murdock."

"That's how Colonel Jackson always had us refer to it. Said it would make the folks in the back too nervous if they knew."

"Colonel Jackson neglected to tell me that."

"Sorry, sir - I assumed -"

"Nothing to be sorry for, son. Just miscommunication. Rest."


	57. TShirt Tuesday Pt 8 of 53 2:26

"No new shirt today, Murdock?"

"Sure - I'm wearing it."

"No - I know I've seen you wearing that Gumby shirt before."

"I have worn a Gumby shirt, but it wasn't this one. It was one just like it."

"Why get a t-shirt like one that you already have?"

"Because SOMEbody used the other shirt as a rag when he changed out the van's oil."

"Hey, I already apologized for that, Fool. Shirt was all tore up and 'bout to fall to pieces anyway."

"It was just really comfortably worn in."

"Worn out was more like it."


	58. Beginnings : Forgetful 2:27

"Hannibal? You're about the last person I expected a call from. What's up?"

"You forget to mention something about Murdock to me?"

"Hell, is Billy back? Don't worry about him. Not like he can actually get in anyone's way."

"Who's Billy?"

"He's - wait. If that's not what you're calling about, what is?"

"The words 'technical difficulty' mean anything to you, Jackson?"

"Damn. I knew I forgot to mention something. How's the kid?"

"Just a graze thankfully, but what the deal with the code phrase?"

"Long story."

"I got the time, Jackson."


	59. Beginnings : Discretion 2:28

"So - what's with the codes, Jackson?"

"When you're around Murdock more, you'll find that he's not likely to say what he considers 'bad news' around anyone that's not part of the team. I came up with the phrases so that he could give me the gist of anything going south on a mission without broadcasting it."

"Discretion I can handle. Any other phrases I should know?"

"Several. You want a full list? Just ask Murdock. Man has an unbelievable memory."

"I'll do that. Now - who's Billy?"

"Billy? That's another story."

"Still listening."


	60. Beginnings : Billy 3:1

"Billy showed up one night after a really bad mission. Murdock got us home, but three men had bled out inroute - no saving them. When I went to check on Murdock, he was sitting and watching the moon rise, talking to Billy."

"Not to sound redundant, Jackson, but who's Billy?"

"Best as I could figure, Billy's a dog."

"You couldn't tell?"

"Nope. Invisible. Nobody sees him but Murdock."

". . . . . you recommended a pilot to me that hallucinates?"

"Not often, but if he gets off his medication, sometimes."

Hannibal could feel the headache coming on.

"He's on medication?"


	61. Beginnings : Explanations 3:2

"How the hell is Murdock still piloting?"

"This a secure line on your end?"

"Yeah."

"Remember me mentioning the CIA?"

"What about that?"

"They're the ones that removed a few things from Murdock's records to keep him in the air."

Hannibal's head gave another throb.

"Why hold back?"

"I told you, Hannibal. I needed someone to look out for him. Sure, he's a little eccentric, but still the best pilot I've ever seen. I can also tell you that if you order him to fly his bird into Hell, he'll damn well try it."


	62. Beginnings : Eccentricity 3:3

"Fine - CIA. I'll worry about them later. Do I even want to know how he got the Howlin' Mad nickname?"

"Folks like to make HM stand for something and Murdock's known to get vocal in the cockpit when he's in a good mood - that includes the occasional howl."

"What **does** HM actually stand for?"

"Nothing - so far as I know, he just has initials. Guess it figures an eccentric guy would spring from an eccentric family."

"Hell, I don't suppose I've ever met a Texan that wasn't eccentric. Must be something in the water."


	63. Beginnings : Resolution 3:4

"I don't know, Jackson."

"I warned you he was damaged goods, Hannibal, but trust me."

"Have to say, even wounded, he did everything I asked."

"Take him under your wing. You won't regret it. Know he was a Thunderbird?"

"Thunderbird? The Air Force's performance team?"

"Yep. He's not just a chopper pilot - if it can be flown, he can fly it. The situations you get into? That versatility could save your team's butt."

"I'll keep him - but you owe me a cigar for the stuff you held back."

"I'll send you a box."


	64. TShirt Tuesday Pt 9 of 53 3:5

"Are you sure they have one here, Face?"

"Yes, Murdock. I saw it just three days ago."

"You don't think they went out of business, do you?"

"I don't think so - look. There it is."

"Rapturous joy! And they'll make a t-shirt for me while I wait?"

"Sure will. Go get your shirt and I'll meet you by the hot pretzel on a stick place."

. . . . .

"That was quick, buddy. What did you choose?"

"Got a basic grey shirt with 'Paranoia - Share It With A Friend'."

"How about sharing a pretzel instead?"

"With mustard?"

"How else?"


	65. Aftermath of Being Ditched 3:6

"Murdock . . ."

"Don't talk to me, Face. I'm still mad at you."

"Come on, buddy. You can't stay mad at me. You're my best friend."

"Yeah, I'm yours, but you sure didn't act like mine last night. You ditched me, Face. You swore before I agreed to go out with you that you wouldn't do that."

"Murdock . . ."

"I don't mind being wingman most times, Face, but-?"

_sigh_

"Nevermind. You don't understand."

"You're right. I don't. But Murdock? I want to."

"Really?"

"Really. Best friend is supposed to work both ways."


	66. Billy Pt 5 3:7

"Murdock? What happened? Why are you dripping water and suds everywhere?"

"Well, it's like this, Hannibal. Ol' B.A. said there was something smelling kinda funky in the van and I got to thinking that it'd been awhile since I'd given Billy a bath."

"Billy doesn't like baths?"

"Oh, he didn't mind the bath part, but I didn't know Billy was allergic to Mister Bubble. He started sneezing and - well - water and bubbles kind of went everywhere."

"Go clean up the bathroom, Captain."

"Already did. Even managed to get the bubbles off the ceiling."


	67. Ready for Takeoff 3:8

"Everybody on board, Colonel?"

"We're on and we've got B.A. strapped in. Get us out of here, Captain."

"My pleasure, sir. Attention passengers - we are preparing for take-off. Please extinguish all smoking materials and make sure all sergeants remain in their upright and locked position."

"Murdock . . ."

"Right, Hannibal. Face - did you remember not to eat oysters before getting on? 'Cause I ain't cleaning up after you again if you did."

"I remembered, but can we drop that subject before the memory hits me worse than the food did?"

"No problemo, amigo. Up, up and away!"


	68. Betrayal Pt 1 of 15 3:9

Everything had gone to plan until Murdock landed the helicopter as instructed. None of them knew that one of the group that they'd agreed to help out had betrayed them and, before he realized what was happening, Murdock had been forcibly pulled out of the cockpit.

B.A. sounded the alert when he spotted the empty cockpit as the team approached the landing area. They knew Murdock would never have left the helicopter willingly, so Hannibal had them all take cover and fan out. They needed to find out what happened to Murdock before their time schedule was wrecked.


	69. Betrayal Pt 2 of 15 3:10

Moving quietly to the east side of the area, Face kept low and stayed alert. He froze when he heard a voice just ahead. It was a man's voice, pleading and on the verge of hysterics.

"No - I gave you what you wanted. Ple-"

The sound of the shot was clear but not as loud as it should have been, so Face was certain the gun used must have been fitted with a suppressor. He was pretty sure that the man's voice he heard wasn't Murdock's, but for his peace of mind, he had to check.


	70. Betrayal Pt 3 3:11

Hannibal was next to come across trouble. Hearing arguing voices, he followed until he found a fenced pen where the group that had hired his team was being held. He kept out of sight and slowly looked over everyone inside of the pen. No Murdock.

The pen itself was simple, but effective enough. Solid wire meshing along the sides and over the top with the posts looking to be firmly in the ground and a padlock on the only gate. Hannibal briefly considered calling the others, but decided they needed to keep looking for Murdock. He could handle this himself.


	71. TShirt Tuesday Pt 10 of 53 3:12

"Hey, Murdock!"

"Yes, Face?"

"You know that one nurse from the VA that I've dated a few times?"

"You mean Nurse Patrick? The one with the enormous . . . hair-do?"

"That's the one. I saw her yesterday and she asked me to give you this. She said she found it hidden under your old mattress."

"Oh wow - I forgot all about this t-shirt. I never got a chance to wear it."

"Hm - 'I didn't escape - they gave me a day pass'? Let me guess. Your doctor didn't like it?"

"Bingo. Guy has zero sense of humor."


	72. Betrayal Pt 4 of 15 3:13

The noises B.A. was following were starting to make his blood boil. It was the sound of someone in pain and it sure sounded like that someone was Murdock to him.

When he managed to get a vantage point to see what was happening, B.A. saw Murdock, face taut with pain and eyes closed. His wrists were tied over his head and tethered to a branch above him with the coarse rope pulled to the point where the pilot's knees were a few inches from the ground, keeping his weight fully on his bound and bloody wrists.


	73. Betrayal Pt 5 of 15 3:14

As much as he wanted to hurry, Face was wary of a trap and proceeded slowly. When he had finally reached the spot the noises had came from and got a look at the body, Face released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Definitely not his buddy - though the guy did look familiar.

Then the identity of the man clicked in his head - Pattison. Stifling a groan as he realized what the man's last words probably meant, Face headed for the direction Hannibal had taken. The Colonel needed to know about this turn of events ASAP.


	74. Betrayal Pt 6 of 15 3:15

Only one man guarded the pen, so Hannibal was able to knock him out and get him out of the way. A quick check of the guard's pockets yielded the lock's key, so the group was quickly freed.

"Alright - keep your voices down and we'll get you out of here. What happened?"

"Pattison sold us and your men out to the Cartel."

"Did you hear anything of the Cartel's plans?"

"Only that they planned to make your pilot talk."

Hannibal smiled grimly even with his concern for his man.

"They don't know Murdock very well."


	75. Betrayal Pt 7 of 15 3:16

As B.A. watched, a man moved closer to Murdock.

"Where are the others?"

"Don't know. They were supposed to come to me."

The man didn't like that answer - backhanding Murdock, splitting his lip. Instead of reacting as the man expected, Murdock started laughing.

"Stop that! Answer the question!"

"Okay. Can't tell you where they all are, but I can tell you where one is. You won't like it though."

"Where?"

"Turn around."

He didn't even get fully turned before B.A.'s fist connected with his face.

"Warned him he wouldn't like it."


	76. Betrayal Pt 8 of 15 3:17

Locating Hannibal didn't take Face long. The con artist wasn't too surprised to find the Colonel was with the rest of the group that had hired them. Before Face could say anything, Hannibal spoke.

"Pattison sold us all out to the Cartel. They have Murdock."

Face grimaced at that news.

"We need to find them fast, Colonel. They decided they didn't need anything else from Pattison. He's dead."

A young man spoke up, quiet authority in his voice.

"See? We can't make deals with the Cartel for protection. Pattison tried - look what it got him."


	77. Betrayal Pt 9 of 15 3:18

Murdock couldn't stop the whimper that escaped as B.A. held onto him while cutting the rope.

"Easy, I got you. Hear what they're up to?"

Nodding, Murdock gritted his teeth while B.A. removed the rope from his wrists. Soon as he could catch his breath, he spoke.

"They planned to use me to get you guys, then were going to use the four of us to make an example."

"Yeh - bet I can guess the kind of example they were plannin'. Can you walk?"

"Think so, Big Guy. Let's go find the Colonel and Face."


	78. TShirt Tuesday Pt 11 of 53 3:19

"You gotta package in the mail, Fool."

"Wow - thanks, B.A.! Is it? It is! It's my St. Patrick's Day shirt!"

"St. Patrick's Day was two days ago."

"I've got Irish blood year-round, so it doesn't really matter. Hold on, let me try it on. Little large, but not too bad. How does it look?"

"Like that tuxedo jacket tshirt you already got, 'cept this one's green. How is this a St. Patrick's Day shirt?"

"The lapel has a shamrock instead of a flower."

. . . . .

"B.A.? What's wrong?"

"I understood that."


	79. Betrayal Pt 10 of 15 3:20

"Face, you lead the civilians away from here. Head back after you get them to safety."

"But, Colonel -"

"This Cartel has already shown they plan to play for keeps, Lieutenant. Get these people out of the line of fire. I'll find B.A. and Murdock."

As much as Face wanted to argue, he knew Hannibal was right. He also knew that the quicker he got the group to a safer area, the quicker he could be back with his teammates.

"On it, Colonel. Be careful."

"Aren't I always? On second thought - don't answer that, Lieutenant. Move out."


	80. Betrayal Pt 11 of 15 3:21

Murdock braced himself by hanging onto B.A.'s left arm when they started walking. B.A.'s head snapped up at a sound ahead, then found himself starting to fall as Murdock threw all of his weight to the left while gripping B.A.'s arm harder. There was a stinging sensation in B.A.'s right side just before he landed hard - right on top of Murdock. The pilot only had enough air left for one syllable.

"ow."

The next sound heard was a rifle bolt.

"Move off the pilot. I want to see both sets of hands."


	81. Betrayal Pt 12 of 15 3:22

The first sound that drew Hannibal's attention was too soft for him to be sure what it was. The male voice giving orders? That told him his two men were in trouble. Much as he might like to charge in, Hannibal needed to recon first. There was no knowing when Face would be back and he had no idea of B.A. and Murdock's condition or the odds that they were facing.

Once he was close enough, it didn't look good. Three men - all armed. Only one weapon was currently aimed - a rifle at Murdock's head.


	82. Betrayal Pt 13 of 15 3:23

"Hands behind your head, Baracus or I'll splatter your pal's brains."

Grumbling under his breath, B.A. complied.

Hannibal knew he had no choice - he had to risk Murdock getting hurt. Once B.A. was secure, the odds were the men would decide they only needed to deal with one hostage. Silently taking aim, Hannibal felt strangely calm as he focused on the head of the one threatening Murdock. A silent prayer went out as he held his breath, smoothly squeezing the trigger.

Hannibal fired once, hitting his target. His guts clenched as a second shot rang out.


	83. Betrayal Pt 14 of 15 3:24

At the first shot, B.A. reacted instantly, punching the man that had been about to secure him. Then Face's voice rang out.

"I've got you covered. Drop the gun or my next shot won't be aimed in the air."

As Face secured the final man standing, Hannibal went to Murdock. The lack of movement had Hannibal concerned as he turned Murdock over and began cataloguing the injuries. Hannibal's cold anger grew as the list of injuries did.

"Captain? Talk to me."

"S-sorry, Colonel."

"Easy, son. We were sold out. You landed in an ambush."


	84. Betrayal Pt 15 of 15 3:25

Murdock hadn't talked to his captors, but the Cartel members gave up the location of the Cartel headquarters with little persuasion needed.

Murdock had to be left with the town's doctor - that made the fight personal for the rest of team. If the Cartel had known what that meant, they might have treated Murdock differently. There was nothing left but smoldering rubble when the team finished rounding up the Cartel's remaining members.

The whole town turned out to see the team off.

"Thank you. You gave us our town back."

"Thank you for caring for my man."


	85. TShirt Tuesday Pt 12 of 53 3:26

"Sit up - let me take a look at your ribs, Murdock. Still giving you much pain?"

"Just a twinge now and then, Colonel. What's that you laid on the bed?"

"This? While you were on pain medication, you had a little chat with folks about your tshirt collection. They felt bad about one of them getting ruined so they got you a new one. Apparently, this is something they heard you say that amused them."

"Can I see it? Oooo - 'It wasn't me, it was that guy behind you'. That does kinda sound like something I'd say."


	86. Moonbows 3:27

"Evening, Murdock."

"Evening, Hannibal. Get those retakes finished on the movie?"

"All but the dawn scene they wanted. It was too cloudy today, so we'll try again tomorrow."

"I think we'll be here another day then. See that ring around the moon? Grandma Emma told me that when you see a moonbow at night, it rains the next day."

"A moonbow? You know, I don't think I've ever noticed one of those before."

"Next to flying, I guess I like looking at the sky best. Peaceful. Except when the Martians are partying, of course."

"Of course."


	87. Solitaire 3:28

"What are you doin', Fool?"

"Just playing Solitaire, Big Guy."

"That ain't how you play Solitaire."

"Sure it is. This is the Murdock variation."

"Ain't no such thing."

"Is too. I invented it."

"You can't go around makin' up new variations."

"Why not? Besides, who would I cheat? Myself?"

"How does it work?"

"Can't play a card of the same value on another card. Colors of the suits can match, but not the suits themselves."

"So you could play hearts on diamonds, but not another heart?"

"You've got it!"

"What I got is a headache."


	88. Fathers Pt 1 3:29

"B.A.?"

"Yeah, Fool?"

"You remember your father?"

"Yeah. Some. He was gone 'fore I was a teenager. What about you?"

"Don't think I ever laid eyes on him. There was a picture at my grandmother's house that might've been him."

"You never asked?"

"Nope. Grandma Emma said there was some stuff she'd explain when I was older. But then I went to 'Nam. She died while I was there. I've always wondered what it was she meant to explain."

"Think it might have been 'bout your father?"

"Maybe. Guess it doesn't matter anymore."


	89. Fathers Pt 2 3:30

B.A.'s eyes followed as Murdock left to walk Billy. He didn't believe what Murdock said. Not knowing about his father was bothering him or he wouldn't have brought it up.

Frowning, he headed to where Face and Hannibal were going over a map.

"Colonel - got a minute?"

"Sure, B.A. - what do you need?"

Face looked uncertain about remaining, but since B.A. didn't shoo him off, he stayed.

"Murdock's grandmother never told him anything about his father. That don't sound right."

"Does sound a bit peculiar. After all, it was her son."


	90. Eggs Eggs Everywhere 3:31

"Dammit, Fool!"

"What is it, B.A.?"

"I just sat on another egg Murdock hid. Who hides eggs under couch cushions?"

"Well, Murdock apparently."

"Stop laughing, Face. You didn't think it was so funny when you tried to put your foot in your shoe this morning."

"Settle down, Big Guy. How many eggs could he have hidden any way?"

"Men? Hate to tell you, but I found two empty case containers."

"Case? Oh no. How many eggs is that?"

"Outside said each box held 15 dozen."

"30 dozen eggs? That's . . . 360 eggs!"

"Gonna be a really long day."


	91. Combining Holidays 4:1

Face and Hannibal froze as a speeding figure in a brown jacket and ball cap ran past them.

"You didn't see me!"

The reason for the fleeing figure became clear as B.A. stormed in.

"Where is he? I'm gonna pound him!"

Hannibal decided the safest option was to play dumb.

"Problem, B.A.?"

"My van smells like boiled eggs! That Fool hid a dozen eggs in the glove box of my van!"

"Easy, B.A. - Murdock just combined Easter with April Fool's Day."

"Yeah? Well then, I'm just gonna combine my fist with his face."


	92. TShirt Tuesday Pt 13 of 53 4:2

"Good morning, Murdock."

"Morning, Hannibal! Coffee?"

"Please. New t-shirt - must be Tuesday again already."

"Yessir. I got today's t-shirt in Face's honor. Here's your mug."

"Thanks, Murdock. Face? What's he got to do with your shirt?"

"Remember when he went out to that Mayan end of the world drinking party?"

"Hard to forget. He hadn't been that hungover for years."

"So - check out the shirt, sir."

"Step into the light. 'December 21, 2012 - Mayan April Fool's Day'. That's perfect, Murdock."

"Think Face will get the joke?"

"Son, Face **was** the joke."


	93. Stung 4:3

"Supper is ready."

"Not hungry. Don't feel good."

"Stomach hurtin'?"

"No, my ankle. Remember those brambles earlier? Think a thorn got me."

"Let me see. Aw hell. Hannibal!"

"What's wrong?"

"Look."

"It really hurts, guys - please - no touchy."

"I'll be careful, son. Face? We need to elevate this foot with an ice pack."

"What's wrong?"

"Looks like Murdock stirred up a scorpion. It stung his ankle. Murdock? Stay still. We'll keep an eye on you tonight."

"But - we can't stay here. You said -"

"Change of plans."

"But -"

"You heard the Colonel. Lay back, Fool."


	94. 3D 4:4

"I'm so excited!"

"Murdock - calm down. The movie starts soon. Got enough popcorn?"

"Sure do, Face. Just imagine. We get to see the first showing of 'The Son of the Aquamaniac' in 3-D! Why didn't B.A. come?"

"He wanted to, but he's banned from this theatre. Remember?"

"Oh right - that wasn't fair. If those two guys hadn't kept talking non-stop during the movie, he would never have knocked their heads together. Everybody else in the audience cheered."

"I know, but one of those guys was the theatre owner's son."

"Nepotism sucks."


	95. After the Show 4:5

"So, what did you guys think of the movie?"

"The popcorn was fresh and I think they used real butter."

"Not exactly what I was after, Face. Murdock?"

"The seats were really comfortable."

"Glad you liked the theatre, but I want to know what you thought about the movie."

"Well . . . honestly, it was a little light on plot."

"Oh?"

"What Murdock's trying to say is that everything seemed to happen just to give an excuse for you to throw things at the camera so that it looked like stuff was coming out into the audience."

"That **was** the plot."


	96. Billy Pt 6 4:6

"Hey, is any bacon left over from breakfast, Big Guy?"

"You hungry again already, Fool?"

"Naw. I'm teaching Billy a new trick and he really, really likes bacon."

"You don't need bacon to teach a trick to an invisible dog."

"You don't? What would I use then? Liver?"

"You don't need nothin' to teach tricks to that fool invisible dog!"

"I know. He's really smart, but I like to reward him when he gets it right."

"That ain't what I - aw hell. Go ahead. Take the stupid bacon."

"Thanks, B.A.! Come on, Billy!""


	97. Beginnings : BA 4:7

"That's your bunk over there, Captain. Footlocker's already cleaned out for you."

"Thank you, Sergeant Baracus."

"Guess Hannibal's already told you we go by nicknames in the field. Everyone uses B.A. for me."

"B.A. - got it."

"You're not gonna ask?

"Ask what?"

"About my name."

"Why would I? You just told me what it is."

"Huh. Most folks ask what B.A. stands for."

"Guess I'm not most folks."

"Already figured that one out, Captain."

"I don't want to get shot at any more than you guys do. Just call me Murdock."


	98. Beginnings : First Fool 4:8

Just after lunch, Ruez moved over to Baracus.

"B.A.? You notice anything weird about our new pilot?"

"You mean the way he keeps kinda talkin' to himself, Toro?"

"I don't think he's talking to himself. Or at least, I don't think he thinks he's talking to himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps looking over like he's looking at whoever he's talking to. And he keeps saying the name Billy."

B.A. narrowed his eyes and watched the Captain a little closer, frowning.

"Is Hannibal actually expecting us to fly with that Fool?"


	99. TShirt Tuesday Pt 14 of 53 4:9

"Here, Murdock. This is for you."

"What's this for, Faceman?"

'Last week. You ripped up one of your favorite shirts to patch me up until we found medical supplies. I wanted to get you a new one."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that. I mean, I like my t-shirts, but not as much as I like my bestest best friend."

"I know I didn't have to, pal - but I wanted to."

"Can I open it? Can I, can I?"

'Of course."

"Basic black - always classic. 'Career Goals : Pilot - check. Ninja - check.' I love it, Face!"


	100. Beginnings : Manners 4:10

B.A. was relaxing on his bunk, reading a letter from his mother when Murdock burst in. Though only with them a couple of weeks, it was already obvious that Murdock didn't just simply walk into a room. More like he exploded into it.

"Afternoon, B.A.!"

Scowling, B.A. glared at Murdock. The pilot's constant cheerfulness was getting on his nerves.

"Can't you see I'm readin'? Didn't your Momma teach you no manners?"

Murdock froze for a moment before answering softly.

"I guess not."

Without another word, he left again - without his usual bounce.


	101. Beginnings : Mail Call 4:11

Murdock's reaction puzzled B.A., but a call-out for a mission came shortly after that and he forgot all about the incident for awhile.

It was a little over a month before mail call brought it back to him. B.A. saw Murdock startle when his name was called out. It occurred to B.A. that he'd never heard Murdock's name called out for mail before.

Oddly, Murdock seemed reluctant to take the letter. After he did, he promptly disappeared. Shuffling through his own letters, Ruez snorted.

"Probably the looney bin finally noticed he was missing."


	102. Beginnings : SIlence 4:12

Giving Ruez a glare, B.A. looked for Face and Hannibal, but they were still off scamming supplies.

Uneasy, B.A. began searching for Murdock. He wasn't sure why he felt concerned - the Captain mostly just got on his nerves. Still, something was wrong.

When he finally located the pilot, Murdock didn't even seem to notice that he was there. The letter was opened and fallen to the ground beside him, but what shocked B.A. was seeing how wet Murdock's face was. He hadn't known that anyone could cry that hard without making a sound.


	103. Beginnings : Localized Shower 4:13

After another minute of hesitation, B.A. spoke up.

"You alright there, Captain?"

From Murdock's reaction, he really hadn't noticed B.A. was near. He turned away slightly, wiping off his face.

"I'm fine, Sergeant."

"No, I don't think you are. You been crying."

"Moi? Hardly. You got the wrong Captain. I just got caught in the rain."

"It ain't been rainin'."

Murdock turned and gave B.A. a look of irritation.

"It was a really localized shower."

With that, Murdock got up and walked away. B.A. looked down - Murdock had forgotten the letter.


	104. Beginnings : The Letter 4:14

B.A. picked up the letter. It wasn't long.

~H.M.

I doubt anyone else has informed you, so I took it on myself to write. No easy way to say it, but your grandparents have died. We argued that things should be left alone until you return from the war, but the judge ruled against us. The county is auctioning everything off to pay for their medical and funeral costs - there won't be anything left for you to come back home to. So sorry that I have to deliver the bad news

Your former neighbor, Miranda Jakes.~


	105. Beginnings : Sympathy 4:15

B.A. stared at the letter still in his hand. There might not be any good way to tell someone that a person is dead, but there were bound to be a whole lot of ways better than a short, blunt letter. One part particularly hit him hard : 'there won't be anything left for you to come back home to'.

The letter seemed to say that his grandparents had been all that Murdock had left. B.A. could imagine how it would feel if he gotten a letter like this about his Momma. He needed to find the Captain.


	106. TShirt Tuesday Pt 15 of 53 4:16

"Look, Hannibal - I got a shirt for when I take Billy for walkies! This way no-one can say they weren't warned."

"'Warning - I am Protected by an Invisible Guard Dog.' Well, I suppose that does sum it up pretty well, Murdock, but don't you worry that you might be taking away Billy's advantage?"

"Actually, I'm giving him more of an advantage."

"Really? How?"

"If it's a bad guy, while they're stopped and reading my t-shirt, ol' Billy can be sneaking up behind them and getting into position."

"Can't fault that reasoning."


	107. Beginnings : Manners Revisited 4:17

It didn't take long to find where Murdock had gone next. B.A. found the pilot going over the helicopter, talking to it lovingly like it was alive. Ruez was watching from the sidelines, not saying anything, but shaking his head.

"Feeling good today, Annabelle? Need to be ready - likely to have a call out when the Colonel gets back."

B.A. cleared his throat. Murdock glanced his direction, his eyes narrowing when he saw what B.A. had in his hand.

"You read it, didn't you? And you had the nerve to talk to me about manners?"


	108. Beginnings : Priorities 4:18

B.A.'s first reaction was to snap back, but he curbed that impulse. Murdock had a point and he knew his own mother would scold him thoroughly for reading someone else's mail.

"Look, Murdock -"

The lanky pilot just held up one hand.

"Whatever it is - not now. Please. Annabelle and I have got to be mission ready for the Colonel. Everything else needs to wait. Can I have that back please?"

Knowing that Murdock had a point about priorities, B.A. just handed him back the letter before heading over to where a puzzled Ruez was still standing.


	109. Beginnings : Ruez 4:19

Murdock tucked the letter away in his jacket before going back to work. As B.A. reached him, Ruez glanced back toward Murdock - a sympathetic look on his face now. Letters unfortunately brought bad news more often than good.

"Dear John letter?"

There was a brief debate in B.A.'s mind, then he decided on a one word answer that would answer the question and still leave it vague.

"Worse."

Ruez winced - only one thing was worse. He knew. The first letter he'd gotten from home told him that he'd lost his sister to a car accident.


	110. Beginnings : Apology 4:20

B.A. headed off to see if Hannibal was back yet. Ruez hesitated for a moment, then headed over toward where Murdock was still working - for once, without the slightest trace of a smile on his face. Moving closer, he cleared his throat. Murdock didn't even look up.

"Something I can do for you, Sergeant?"

"No, Captain. I - well, I just wanted to say I was sorry."

That did get a reaction. For the first time, Ruez saw Murdock angry.

"That son of a - he **told** you?"

"No - he didn't. Honest. I saw the letter and I guessed."


	111. Beginnings : Rejection 4:21

Murdock studied Ruez for a moment longer, then turned back to the helicopter.

"Don't even start pretending that you give a rat's hind end. You and B.A. have already let me know how I fit in this team. I don't. You're the team and I'm the pilot. Grandma Emma always says -"

There was a moment of silence as Murdock reached out, steadying himself against Annabelle.

"- always said she'd rather have an honest enemy than a false friend. I never really understood that until I was shipped over here. But I agree with her."


	112. Beginnings : Impression 4:22

Ruez knew better than to press further for the moment. Instead, he went looking for someone that Murdock did seem to consider to be a friend - Face. Seeing B.A. already talking to Hannibal and Face, he headed over.

Noticing Ruez approaching, Hannibal knew something was up. He was willing to lay odds it had something to do with what B.A. was attempting (and so far, failing) to say.

"Talk to me, Ruez."

"It's the Captain. He doesn't think we view him as part of the team.

Face spoke, sarcasm dripping.

"Wonder where he got that impression?"


	113. TShirt Tuesday Pt 16 of 53 4:23

"Hey, buddy. You look in an extra good mood today. Have fun at the airport?"

"Sure did, Face! You remember Sammy?"

"He's that free-lance pilot that's been offering you jobs, right?"

"Yep. He has a sweet little plane he calls Zelda. Anyway, he brought me a t-shirt that he found on his last run."

"So, let me see it. 'Pilots : We're Not Better Than You, Just WAY Cooler.' Is he still trying to lure you away from us?"

"Come on, Face - like that's going to happen. Sammy's a friend. You guys are family."


	114. Beginnings : Back Off 4:24

When B.A. finally told Hannibal about the letter, Face gave both sergeants a dirty look before turning to Hannibal.

"I need to go find him."

"I know - go on. I'll talk with these two."

Face took off in an uncharacteristic run, then Hannibal turned back to the two sergeants.

"B.A. - I know you and flying don't mesh well, but don't take out your dislike on Murdock. Ruez - I don't know what has the burr under your blanket, but you've been riding Murdock since day one. I won't say this again - back off."


	115. Beginnings : Taking a Walk 4:25

Murdock was still by the helicopter when Face found him.

"Hey, buddy."

"Hey, Face. You heard?"

"Yeah. Want to take a walk?"

"I don't really much feel like talking."

"We don't have to talk. Just walk. Besides, didn't you say I wasn't coordinated enough to walk and talk at the same time?"

"I said that about Lieutenant Anders, not you."

"So you think I'm graceful?"

The barest hint of a smile escaped.

"Never said that either, Faceman."

Closing his eyes briefly, Murdock took a deep breath.

"So - just a walk?"

"Just a walk."

"Lead on."


	116. Beginnings : Ton of Bricks 4:26

They walked several minutes in total silence before Murdock let out an audible sigh. Face took that as his cue.

"You know, if you decide you do want to talk, I'm a real good listener."

"I wouldn't feel right talking to you about it."

"You can, you know. I mean, we both grew up without folks. I had the Father and you had your grandparents, but that's not the same thing. When the Father passes, I know it's going to hit me like a ton of bricks."

That broke the dam - Face had been expecting that.


	117. Beginnings : Fears 4:27

Face offered Murdock a handkerchief, thinking back to his days at the orphanage. There was a kid there that cried without a sound too. His guts clenched when he remembered why. No - no, surely not. Murdock was a very tactile person. That kid couldn't stand to be touched.

To reassure himself as much as Murdock, Face reached out, gripping the pilot's shoulder. A feeling of relief swept through him when Murdock automatically leaned into the touch. Odd, they hadn't known each other long, but Face wondered if this was what it felt like to have a brother.


	118. More Walking 4:28

It took a while before Murdock started to run dry, but Face wasn't about to hurry him. As with the first time, he waited until he heard that sigh before he said anything.

"Up to walking some more?"

Murdock seemed to be seriously considering it as he looked around them.

"Colonel's going to be wondering where we are."

"Hannibal already knows. He won't mind us taking a little longer."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"Walking a little longer would be nice then."

Face offered Murdock a hand to help him back up.

"Let's go, pal."


	119. Beginnings : Friendship 4:29

The silence was more companionable on the rest of the walk. Murdock slowed, giving Face a warm smile.

"Hey - thanks. You're a good friend, Face."

Face chuckled at that.

"Beginner's luck, I guess."

Murdock gave Face a closer look.

'You never had a best friend before?"

A shrug accompanied Face's answer.

"Not really. No."

Without warning, Murdock flung one arm across his shoulders.

"Well, you got one now."

Face started laughing at that, giving Murdock a light nudge.

"You are one of a kind, buddy."

"For which both B.A. and Ruez are grateful, I'm sure."


	120. TShirt Tuesday Pt 17 of 53 4:30

"Murdock? Something wrong? Normally when I see you with a new t-shirt, you're happy. Purple looks good on you - don't you like it?"

"I like the shirt fine. Kind of sci-fi - 'If you're interested in time travel, meet me last Thursday'."

"You get that at the airport this morning?"

"Sort of. Sammy gave it to me. Face?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"You think Hannibal respects me at all? I mean, I know B.A. doesn't."

"Of course Hannibal does. B.A. too - he just doesn't show it. What brought this up?"

"Oh - nothing. Just wondering."


	121. Suspicions Pt 1 of 40 5:1

By the end of dinner that night, B.A. and Hannibal were exchanging looks. Murdock and Face were both being uncharacteristically quiet. When Murdock headed into the kitchen to wash up the dishes, Hannibal gestured for Face to follow him. B.A. was already following and was first to break the silence once they were outside.

"What's going on? Fool being that quiet - it ain't natural."

Face hesitated a minute, but nothing Murdock had said was anything he'd asked to be kept private.

"No, it isn't. Either of you know that Sammy character at the airport?"


	122. Suspicions Pt 2 of 40 5:2

By the time Face finished filling in B.A. and Hannibal on his suspicions, none of them were happy. Hannibal lit a cigar, pacing as he considered what to do.

"I'm not sure what this guy's game is, but I want to find out. I don't like the thought of someone trying to manipulate Murdock. Especially under the guise of being his friend."

"You gonna tell Murdock?"

"No, B.A. - at least not until we find out if the guy really is up to something or is just someone that likes to stick his nose into things."


	123. Suspicions Pt 3 of 40 5:3

In the kitchen, Murdock was talking things over with Billy while finishing the dishes.

"You know, Billy? I've been thinking. Sammy's been talking like he knows the guys. I haven't told him anything about them - have you?"

A frown formed on the pilot's face.

"Didn't think so. Come on - I want to ask him a couple of questions."

Drying off the last dish and laying in on top of the pile, Murdock nodded.

"You're right - Hannibal wouldn't want me going by myself, but you're going with me, so it'll be fine."


	124. Suspicions Pt 4 of 40 5:4

By the time Hannibal finished his cigar, they had decided a course of action. Next time Murdock went to the airport, they'd follow and take a good look at Sammy.

It dawned on Face that they'd been outside for quite a while. Normally Murdock would have joined them after finishing the dishes - and there weren't that many. He went in to check and found the dishes all cleaned and stacked, but no Murdock. When a quick check of everywhere else Murdock might be came up blank, Face rushed back outside.

"Guys, I think we have a problem."


	125. Suspicions Pt 5 of 40 5:5

It wasn't the usual time Murdock came to the airport, but Sammy spotted him fairly quickly. Which, now that Billy mentioned it, was a bit odd.

"Evening, Murdock. Decide to take me up on that job?"

"Never happening, muchacho. Happy where I am."

Sammy gave an unconcerned shrug.

"If that's how you feel, no problem. Say - seen the new one-man copter? Might not be good for more than sight seeing, but she's a sweet little machine. Come on - I'll show her to you."

Other thoughts were pushed aside as Murdock followed Sammy to the hanger.


	126. Suspicions Pt 6 of 40 5:6

As they reached the hanger, Murdock remembered why he came and stopped.

"Sammy? You spoke about the guys I'm with like you know them."

The big man laughed and turned to face Murdock.

"I do know them - from Plieku. They were on down time there while you were off flying some other mission."

It was one of the times Murdock had flown a CIA mission. He'd picked the team back up from Plieku after it was over.

"Hannibal never really wanted you on his team, you know. He took you because he owed a debt to Colonel Jackson."


	127. TShirt Tuesday Pt 18 of 53 5:7

"Look! Momma sent us a package, B.A.!"

"Well, open it, Fool. What's in it?"

Brown paper flew as Murdock ripped into the box.

"Ooooooo! We have cookies! And fudge! And a new t-shirt for me and a new pair of overalls for you!"

"Momma sent you a t-shirt?"

Pulling out the shirt and unfolding it, Murdock started laughing too hard to answer B.A., so he reached over and picked up the shirt himself.

"Rocky the Flying Squirrel? Guess she remembered you talkin' about that stuffed one Face gave you."

"She is the best Mom ever!"


	128. Suspicions Pt 7 of 40 5:8

Murdock remembered Colonel Jackson's words - 'I'll see you're taken care of.' Taking a deep breath, he met Sammy's eyes.

"Maybe that is how we started, but that's not where me and Hannibal are now. So - can we drop the pretend friend crap and get down to what you want?"

Sammy abandoned all traces of pleasantness as he pulled a set of handcuffs from his pocket.

"You. Your choice - easy way or hard way?"

A mirthless grin formed on Murdock's face.

"Hell - I'm from Texas. Never done anything the easy way my whole life."


	129. Suspicions Pt 8 of 40 5:9

Murdock looked for an escape route. Sammy was two inches taller than him and nearly as muscular as B.A. - direct fighting was to be avoided if possible.

Unfortunately, Sammy was faster than Murdock had counted on. He landed a hard blow that knocked Murdock off of his feet, his head connecting with the side of the hanger.

Smirking, Sammy moved toward his bleeding and disoriented prey, then noticed that Murdock was looking past him.

"Billy! Be careful! He's dangerous!"

Not knowing about Billy, Sammy turned to see who was there. Murdock took the opening and tackled his opponent.


	130. Suspicions Pt 9 of 40 5:10

Arriving at the airport, the team was greeted by the odd sight of a large blond man cursing with his wrists handcuffed, one in front and one behind him - the chain connecting the cuffs running between his legs. B.A. recognized him immediately despite the beard.

"Sam Brooks. When they let you out of prison?"

B.A. moved over, yanking on the man's arm and giving him a chain wedgie. Face turned to Hannibal.

"Colonel? Murdock wasn't with us when we tangled with Brooks and his cronies in Plieku."

Getting in Brooks' face, Hannibal growled.

"Where is Murdock?"


	131. Suspicions Pt 10 of 40 5:11

Sammy unwisely chose to give Hannibal attitude. The Colonel met B.A.'s eye and nodded. B.A. pulled up on Sammy's arm, causing the man to make an undignified squeak.

"Colonel asked a question. I advise you to answer it."

"Hanger! He went toward the hanger!"

Face didn't need to hear more - he headed for the entrance. Neither Hannibal or B.A. liked the way he froze went he got there.

"Hannibal - we need the first-aid kit from the van."

As Face headed inside, Hannibal turned to B.A.

"Park that loser somewhere, Sergeant."

"Gladly, Colonel."


	132. Suspicions Pt 11 of 40 5:12

Hannibal grabbed the kit, heading for the hanger. The rancid smell of vomit hit him and he maneuvered himself around the small mess that was just inside the door before heading to where Face was kneeling next to Murdock's still figure. Face tensed only to relax again when he saw it was Hannibal.

"Must've been trying to get to the phone. He took a couple of hard blows to the head, Colonel."

Hannibal saw their pilot's bloodied face and a partial boot print on Murdock's ballcap. He fought down the urge to go shoot Sammy. Barely.


	133. Suspicions Pt 12 of 40 5:13

Face opened the kit and began cleaning some of the blood away to get a better idea of what Murdock's injuries were.

"Hannibal, will you see if there's another pair of scissors on that desk? The ones in this kit are pretty dull."

The search for scissors was derailed when Hannibal spotted a 'wanted' flyer for B.A. on the desk. That led to Hannibal sitting and looking over the other papers on the desk.

Face was concentrating on Murdock and didn't notice what Hannibal was doing until B.A. came in.

"What's goin' on here?"


	134. Tshirt Tuesday Pt 19 of 53 5:14

"Morning, guys! It's a waffle morning! Bacon waffles!"

"Bacon waffles?"

"Sure, Big Guy - what goes better with waffles than bacon?"

"Bacon does go good with waffles, but next time, you should cook the bacon before you add it to the waffles."

"You might have a point there. They're a little greasy this way. I'll make another batch and try it your way. Mind grabbing the coffee for the Colonel?"

"I got the coffee. That another new t-shirt?"

"Sure is - see?"

"Hmm - '99% Normal 25% of the time'. I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah - truth in advertising."


	135. Suspicions Pt 13 of 40 5:15

Murdock winced as B.A.'s voice echoed in the hanger - Face quickly found himself dealing with a sick pilot.

"Lower the volume, B.A. - I'm pretty sure Murdock's got a concussion."

Before he even had a chance to check on Murdock, B.A.'s attention was caught by Hannibal.

"B.A.? You assembled that bike for Murdock, didn't you?"

Looking to the desk, B.A. saw the look on Hannibal's face. Something bad was up.

"Sure did. Why?"

"Go look it over. If there's something on it that doesn't belong? Bring it here."


	136. Suspicions Pt 14 of 40 5:16

Face moved Murdock to get him away from the mess, then cradled his friend's head in his lap while watching Hannibal. Hannibal's expressions were varying from murderous to amused depending on which piece of paper he was looking at.

Both of them looked to the entrance as a storm cloud named B.A. rolled back in with something no bigger than a dime in his hand.

"Tracer, Colonel. Ain't no wonder Murdock never spotted it. I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't been looking for something to be wrong."

"Figured as much, B.A."


	137. Suspicions Pt 15 of 40 5:17

Face grimaced.

"We've been compromised."

Hannibal smiled.

"Actually? No. B.A. - remember yelling at Murdock last week?"

"Sure. I told the Fool -"

B.A. stopped speaking, then looked down at Murdock and, to Face's surprise, started chuckling. Face was perplexed.

"What did I miss?"

"I asked where his bike was - Fool was worried about somebody taking it, so he put it someplace safe. Had his bike chained up in tree branches 'bout a half mile from us."

"Murdock's always had a feeling when things weren't right."

"It kept him in the air when others went down."


	138. Suspicions Pt 16 of 40 5:18

"Compromised or not, we should move on. We don't want that idiot messing with our boy Murdock."

Murdock stirred at B.A. saying his name. Hannibal went to the room's water cooler, taking over a cup of water to the Captain.

"Here - little sips. You're bound to have a nasty taste in your mouth, son."

After three small sips were obediently taken, Murdock spoke softly, not meeting anyone's eye.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't see what he wanted - I let you down."

Sighing, Hannibal settled down next to his man.

"No, Murdock. We let you down."


	139. Suspicions Pt 17 of 40 5:19

Murdock finally looked up as Hannibal started to explain.

"Sam Brooks was part of a blackmarket ring operating in Plieku. They were selling gear to the other side, not only aiding the enemy, but leaving our guys short of supplies. We took them down - ending what appeared to be a very lucerative business as well as sending them to the brig."

"It's not your fault that you didn't know about that loser out there and that he might be looking for payback. We never told you what happened while you weren't with us. And we should have."


	140. Suspicions Pt 18 of 40 5:20

"Colonel? What are we going to do with that loser out there?"

"Well, B.A.? I've been looking over a few things on his desk and it seems that Brooks went from black marketeering to smuggling. I say we get packed up and then put in an anonymous call to the authorities."

Face looked up at that, then cast a worried look back at Murdock.

"Where are we heading?"

"Not sure where we'll end up, but our first stop is going to be to visit Maggie. I want her to make sure Murdock's going to be alright."


	141. TShirt Tuesday Pt 20 of 53 5:21

"Murdock! Come here - I got your new shirt for you."

"Really, Hannibal? Wow - that's nice of you, sir."

"Let's just say that this one is a little reminder for you after that helicopter incident with the rotors last week."

"You mean the one where my ballcap got ruined?"

"That's the one."

"Okay - 'Aviation Rule #1 - Stay Away from the Shiny, Spinning Things'. But, Hannibal? Didn't you tell me Rule #1 was to be inside the helicopter before it lifts off the ground?"

"That's important too, but I think we'll make that one rule #2."


	142. Suspicions Pt 19 of 40 5:22

The sound of an engine and doors slamming outside had B.A going to the door for a look.

"Looks like we may have a problem, Colonel. Got about five men out there looking around."

Hannibal got to his feet.

"Armed?"

"Think so. Figure they're looking for Brooks?"

"Most likely. There's nobody that should be expecting us here."

Murdock sat up straighter with a hand from Face.

"If we need a distraction, I think I could provide one - with the Big Guy's help."

"B.A.?"

"Fool knows this area better than we do - let's try it."


	143. Suspicions Pt 20 of 40 5:23

The five men were getting increasingly agitated as they looked around. Finally one of them heard Sammy. Laughing, he called the other four over. Sammy was rather uncomfortable as B.A. had further shortened the handcuff chain by using Murdock's bicycle chain and padlock to attach Sammy to the inner fence separating the hangers from the runaway.

"Told you that you were tryin' to play bounty hunter with the wrong group, Sammy."

Sammy's scowl wasn't as menacing as he would have liked - not with him on tiptoes to keep the handcuff chain from making him a soprano.


	144. Suspicions Pt 21 of 40 5:24

In a corner of the hanger, Murdock pointed to a tarp. B.A. pulled it off and his eyes got larger.

"Those what I think they are?'

Murdock started smiling.

"Sure are. Biggest ones you've ever seen, right?"

"Yeah - they are. They work?"

"Sure do. So - you take the land and I take the air like usual?"

Face and Hannibal had made their way to a window to keep their eye on what was happening outside. Face's head snapped around in surprise.

"Hannibal? Did I just hear B.A. . . . giggle?"

"Yep. Hate to be those guys out there."


	145. Suspicions Pt 22 of 40 5:25

"Will you guys quit cackling and get me loose? The A-Team's here, but their pilot's down. That means we have them outnumbered two to one. We can all split that reward money."

"Equal shares?"

"Down to the penny."

"You got a deal, Sammy. Know where any bolt cutters are?"

"Yeah - should be some in that shed over there."

"Found 'em! Just take a couple of minutes."

"Hey! Watch where you put those things!"

"Don't be such a wuss, Sammy - I've got it under control. There - done."

"Say - you guys hear a high-pitched buzzing sound?"


	146. Suspicions Pt 23 of 40 5:26

"What's the plan, Colonel?"

"As soon as B.A. and Murdock start whatever distraction they have planned, we head for the van. B.A.'s already told me he'll be carrying Murdock, so you get in the driver's seat. I'll be in the back to give them cover if they need it to reach us."

A high pitched noise reached their ears.

"There goes a remote control dune buggy. What is it dragging?"

"Looks like a nail strip. And there goes an RC helicopter with something hung underneath."

"The distraction is starting - get ready to run."


	147. Memorial Day 5:27

"Hannibal, is this wise?"

"I promised Murdock that we'd come today, Face."

B.A. laid his hand on Face's shoulder.

"We'll be alright. Be hiding in plain sight. Come on."

Murdock was already kneeling, hand resting reverently on one of the black granite panels. He didn't turn away from the polished surface as Face and B.A. flanked him. Hannibal stood behind him, looking over the light grey letters.

"There are so many names, Hannibal. You hear numbers, but -"

A sob escaped - the three automatically reached out to Murdock as he cried for all of them.


	148. TShirt Tuesday Pt 21 of 53 5:28

"Murdock, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay now, Face. It was - I dunno. Yesterday was kind of overwhelming, you know?"

"I know. That reminds me - I spotted a shirt and got it for you."

"Really? Can I see it? 'God, Guns & Guts Made America. . . Let's Keep All Three'. That's a keeper. Thanks."

"Anytime. Care to grab a pizza and a beer?"

"Ooo, that sounds great! Can I have anchovies and pineapple on it?"

"Uhm - sure. We'll get two pizzas."

"Better get three. Old B.A. will be cranky if we don't bring some back for him."


	149. Suspicions Pt 24 of 40 5:29

Everyone's attention was skyward - no-one noticed the small dune buggy making it's way underneath their vehicle.

"What the hell is that? A toy helicopter? What's hanging down underneath it?"

Sammy caught the sight of movement in his peripheral vision and yelled.

"There's the team! They're making a break for it."

Before anyone could react to that, the helicopter maneuvered directly above the group and one of the claws underneath it released the first of the two balloons. It ruptured on the way down, splattering the men with paint. The second balloon followed closely behind.


	150. Suspicions Pt 25 of 40 5:30

"Hurry up - drop that other balloon, Fool - we gotta get going."

"Just a bit more to the east and - bombs away! Okay, B.A. - let's go."

The second ballon also ruptured in midair, but this one didn't contain paint. It contained used oil that had been drained from engines. Between the wet paint and the oil, the men quickly started having problems with keeping on their feet. Staying still wasn't an option. Murdock's last action with the controller had been to set the helicopter on a collision course with the fence they were in front of.


	151. Suspicions Pt 26 of 40 5:31

Whistling and sparks started coming from the helicopter as B.A. ran from the hanger as fast as he dared while carrying Murdock.

The combination of ear-splitting sound and sparks had Sammy and the others diving to the ground, resulting in them being covered thoroughly with the mix of oil and paint. It was a little anti-climatic when the helicopter just hit the fence and bounced off, breaking to pieces as it hit the ground as the sparks and whistling slowly sputtered out.

Hannibal chuckled at the sight after everyone was safely in the van.

"Nice work, guys."


	152. Suspicions Pt 27 of 40 6:1

Between them, B.A. and Hannibal settled Murdock down as comfortably as possible as Face drove them back to where they'd been staying. Hannibal stayed with Murdock while Face and B.A. grabbed everyhing. It didn't take long. They kept their things ready to go in case of discovery.

Even though everything was going quickly, Hannibal kept looking at his watch. Murdock was being quiet. He was only speaking when asked a direct question and then with one or two word answers. Not a positive sign.

"B.A., get us to Maggie's. Don't spare the horses."


	153. Suspicions Pt 28 of 40 6:2

By the time they reached Doctor Sullivan, Murdock was barely responsive. Maggie didn't waste time, getting the story from them as she began they brought him inside. She started with putting Murdock on oxygen. but Hannibal was shocked at how quickly she fitted Murdock with an IV and a catheter before adding a cooling blanket on top of him.

Face and B.A. seemed flabbergasted as well.

"I don't get it. I mean, he was working a remote control helicopter earlier."

Maggie gave them a sympathetic smile.

"Let me finish getting him settled in and I'll explain."


	154. Suspicions Pt 29 of 40 6:3

Hannibal had a mug of coffee ready for Maggie when she finally emerged from Murdock's room. She took it gratefully as she sat down to speak with the team.

"Let me start off by saying that it was a very good thing that you got him here as quickly as you did."

She took a sip of her coffee then continued.

"Brain trauma is a tricky thing. People have been known to pick themselves up and walk away from accidents only to die hours - even days - later."

Face went very still as he fixated on that one word - die.


	155. TShirt Tuesday Pt 22 of 53 6:4

"Morning, B.A."

"Mornin', Face. Pass me the milk jug."

"Sure thing. You read Murdock's new shirt yet?"

"Naw, ain't seen him yet this morning. Tuesday already, huh? What does this one say?"

"I'm not sure where he got it, but it says 'I'm Proudly Marching to the Beat of a Different Pianist'."

"Yeah, that sounds about right for him. Aw hell."

"What's wrong, B.A.?"

"Just dawned on me - I'm startin' to tell the day of the week by that Fool's new shirt day."

"Better than Yodeling Thursday."

"That's a fact."


	156. Suspicions Pt 30 of 40 6:5

Seeing Face's expression as he toyed with Murdock's ballcap, Maggie hurried to reassure him.

"I don't think Murdock's in danger of that, but I've got him on preventive measures just in case. Better to be safe than sorry since Hannibal thinks he took a kick to the head."

B.A.'s voice was a growl.

"Hold on - Murdock was kicked in the head?"

Face didn't say anything, just turned the ballcap and handed to B.A. so that he could see what he and Hannibal saw earlier - the partial boot print on the fabric.


	157. Suspicions Pt 31 of 40 6:6

B.A. gave Hannibal an accusing glance as he looked up from Murdock's cap.

"Why wasn't I shown this before?"

Hannibal coolly met the glare.

"Because revenge wasn't the priority. Getting Murdock out of there and to here to see Maggie was."

Grumbling a moment longer, B.A. finally sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. You're right, Hannibal. Still wish I could have dented his face."

"Trust me, B.A. - you aren't alone in that sentiment. Maggie? Alright if we go sit with him?"

"Of course. He's sedated, so don't worry about him not responding."


	158. Suspicions Pt 32 of 40 6:7

As they entered Murdock's room, Hannibal noticed a pair of folded cots. Face and B.A. weren't paying attention to anything but the still form of their friend and teammate.

Hannibal spoke softly.

"Only two cots?"

Maggie gave him a smile.

"The chair over there is for you. When you need to stretch out, you know where my room is. Besides, John - there's not room for three cots in here. I need to be able to maneuver if Murdock needs me during the night."

"I ever tell you you're a angel?"

"Yes, but it bears repeating."


	159. Suspicions Pt 33 of 40 6:8

Maggie checked on Murdock again before going out to pick up enough Chinese take-out to feed herself and the team. Hannibal insisted on paying - she didn't argue about it. She also knew that B.A. would look for things to fix and Face would leave some sort of gift behind once they were ready to leave. Maggie knew them well enough to know that was their way of paying her back for taking care of one of their own.

The three stayed by Murdock's side the entire time Maggie was gone.

"Ain't natural, him that still."


	160. Suspicions Pt 34 of 40 6:9

It took some coaxing on Maggie's part to get the three to come out to the table, but she wanted them to eat before they started discussing Murdock's condition.

"It's fortunate that the town helped me purchase a small x-ray machine. There's good and bad news about Murdock's condition. He has a linear skull fracture, but it will heal on its own. It will take time, but he'll be fine. I'm taking him off of the sedatives tonight and letting him wake on his own."

Hannibal leaned forward.

"And the bad news?"


	161. Suspicions Pt 35 of 40 6:10

Maggie picked up her coffee cup.

"Murdock will be hurting pretty bad for four to five days. I need you to help me keep him down and resting because I'd rather not sedate him more than to help him sleep at night. And he'll need to be careful of his head until the fracture completely heals. Bring him back here periodically and I'll have a look to check on how it's mending."

The three exchanged looks.

"That was it?"

Maggie chuckled.

"I know Murdock. Having to keep him calm for five days? That **is** bad news."


	162. TShirt Tuesday Pt 23 of 53 6:11

"So what's your shirt this week, buddy?"

"One minute, Face - and here we are! Tah-dah!"

"Napoleon?"

"Doesn't that just flow nicely? Nah-poe-lee-on."

"I suppose it does, but why buy a t-shirt with Napoleon written on it?"

"Oh, it was given to me by my favorite t-shirt shack. Somebody ordered it, then never came to pick it up and he said that since I was such a great customer, I could have it if I wanted it."

"I wonder why someone ordered it and never went back for it?"

"Their loss - my gain."


	163. Suspicions Pt 36 of 40 6:12

They decided to take shifts to insure that when Murdock woke up, he wouldn't be alone. It was B.A.'s second shift when Murdock finally began stirring.

"Easy. No tryin' to sit up. Maggie says you gotta be taking it easy for a few days."

The lights in the room were dim, but Murdock still winced as he opened his eyes. B.A. had a glass of water with a straw waiting since Maggie had already given permission for some water. Murdock took a couple of tiny sips, gave B.A. a smile and settled back to sleep.


	164. Suspicions Pt 37 of 40 6:13

It didn't cause any concern for the first couple of days that Murdock was quiet and slept a lot. Maggie had warned them that he'd be in considerable pain, after all. But once Murdock began staying awake longer and still remained quiet? They all started to worry. Maggie included.

Finally, Face couldn't take it any longer. He went into Murdock's room and pulled a chair right next to the bed.

"Buddy, the only time you shut down like this is when you get too far into that head of yours. Come on - talk to me. Please?"


	165. Suspicions Pt 38 of 40 6:14

Murdock was silent for a minute, but then he licked his lips, gave a darting side glance to Face and looked at the ceiling.

"Face, I want to ask you something, but before I tell you what I want to ask, I want you to promise to tell me the truth. The whole truth even if you think it will hurt my feelings. Will you do that? Please?"

The con man squirmed a little. The truth was often just a passing acquaintance to him, but seeing Murdock hurting meant there was only one answer he could give.

"I promise, buddy."


	166. Suspicions Pt 39 of 40 6:15

Murdock nodded, but his gaze remained on the ceiling.

"When I first joined the team, did Hannibal really want me or was he paying back a favor for Colonel Jackson?"

The question took Face off-guard.

"Why would you think that Hannibal would put you on the team as a favor?"

"Because we both know how seriously the Colonel takes obligations."

Standing just outside of the door with the bowl of soup he'd been about to take to Murdock, B.A. decided he'd heard enough. Putting the soup down on a nearby table, he went to get Hannibal.


	167. Suspicions Pt 40 of 40 6:16

Face sighed.

"I can't answer that because I don't know."

Hannibal's voice came from the doorway.

"I can answer it."

Hannibal entered with B.A. following.

"It's true. I owed Colonel Jackson a favor. And I repaid it by considering you. But actually picking you for the team? That was my call, son. And I've never regretted it."

B.A. grumbled.

"Sammy put that fool notion in your head? That lowlife ain't worth wasting time over."

After a moment's silence, Murdock turned his head.

"Any cartoons on TV?"

"I'll get the remote."


	168. Billy Pt 7 6:17

"B.A.? Have you seen Billy?"

"Nobody's seen an invisible dog."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that's part of that whole invisible thing. Well, that's just great. How am I going to get Billy to take his pill?"

"Folks that live next to Momma give their dog pills by sticking them in a piece of cheese."

"Really? Wow, I'll go try that. Thanks, Big Guy!"

"B.A.?"

"Yeah, Hannibal?"

"Did you just give Murdock advice on giving pills to an invisible dog?"

"Aw hell. I knew being around him was gonna make us all crazy as him."


	169. TShirt Tuesday Pt 24 of 53 6:18

Maggie came into Murdock's room, smiling.

"John says that you'll all be heading out tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am. No insult at all to your hospitality, but I've already spent too much time in hospital beds."

"No insult taken. In fact, I got you a going away present."

"Really? Awww - you didn't have to - but I don't mind that you did."

"Face told me about your t-shirt collection. I hope this one will fit in."

""Minds Are For People Who Think'. I love it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Watch over John for me."

"Always."


	170. Road Trip 6:19

"Are we there yet, B.A.?"

"No, Murdock. We still got about two hours more driving to do. And quit that singing or you'll be walking."

"Fine, fine. No more 'Indian Love Call'."

"Sounded more like a sick moose call."

"Hey, B.A.?"

"What now, Fool?"

"You ever wonder about whether there's other intelligent life in the universe?"

"Right now, I'm wondering if there's other intelligent life in this van."

"You think there might be aliens in the van?"

"Just sit back and look out the window."

"Okay! Hey, B.A.?"

"What?"

"Are we there yet?"


	171. A Pilot and His Cape Pt 1 of 2 6:20

"Hannibal! Would you get out here and talk to this fool?"

"What's Murdock doing this time, B.A.?"

"He's running around wearing a cape."

"Anything else?"

"Well, he got a cat out of the tree."

"That was nice."

"Actually, Face, I don't think the cat wanted out of the tree with that dog still hanging around."

"Where is he now?"

"Last I saw, he was chasing after the dog that was chasing after the cat. Oh - and he's calling himself Captain Pilot."

"Of course he is. Face, you take that direction, I'll go this way."


	172. A Pilot and His Cape Pt 2 of 2 6:21

"Morning, Face."

"Morning, Hannibal. Coffee?"

"Please. Have you seen Murdock?"

"He's outside."

"In the rain?

"For about the last hour, yes."

"Is Captain Pilot still with us this morning?"

"Afraid so. He's been running around outside rescuing earthworms from the sidewalk."

"Murdock! Get in here and dry off. You're soaked!"

"But Hannibal -"

"No buts. Colonels still outrank Captains."

"Yessir."

"Face, go grab some towels. And a bucket to put his wet clothes in."

"I better go find the mop too, He's going to be leaving puddles."

"Days like today really make me miss his Sinatra phases."


	173. The End of Captain Pilot 6:22

"Good morning, Murdock."

"Hi, Face."

"Not a very enthusiastic greeting, pal."

"It's not a good morning, Face. I'm not going to lie to you."

"What's wrong?"

"Ol' B.A. took my cape and ripped it up for rags to wash his dumb ol' van."

"So - no more Captain Pilot?"

"No, guess not. Now it's just me and Nosoky."

"Umm - isn't that Socky?"

"Good grief, no! Can you tell the difference by the red stripe? Nosoky is Socky's Russian cousin. Say hello to Face, Nosoky."

_"Privet, Face!"_

"Hannibal's never going to believe this one."


	174. Paper Planes 6:23

"Hey! What just hit the back of my head?"

"Don't get so excited, B.A. It's only a paper airplane."

"Looks like there's over twenty airplanes in the back yard, Face?"

"Hannibal?"

"You know anything about this?"

"Murdock and I went to the store this morning and he spotted this book."

"Let me guess - about paper airplanes."

"Right. It said it had over 100 designs."

"Fool is on the roof trying to make all of them, isn't he?"

"Looks like, B.A."

"Sometimes I don't know - hey! He got pretty good distance with that one."


	175. Improvements 6:24

"Hannibal, have you seen B.A.? I can't find him anywhere."

"As a matter of fact, I know exactly where he is right now, Face. He's up on the roof with Murdock."

"Oh no - Murdock didn't hit him with another of his paper airplanes, did he?"

"Nope. They're up there working together on improving the plane designs."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Not a bit. By the way, is what you needed B.A. for urgent?"

"Nothing that can't wait until later, Hannibal."

"Good. It's not often those two find common interests to work on."


	176. Boys and Their Toys 6:25

"You know, I think if we use a little heavier grade of paper . . ."

"Oh yeah! I see where you're going with that, Big Guy. And what if we increased the wing span by a half inch on each side to help offset the extra weight?"

"Alright. Maybe change this fold here to make it a little more aerodynamic?"

"I think you're onto something there. I'll go grab the paper."

"Make sure you get enough. It will take a few models to get it fine-tuned."

"I know, but it will be worth it. This designs a beaut."


	177. Launch Time 6:26

"Face! Hannibal!"

"Yes, Murdock? What is it?"

"The Big Guy and I are ready to let our baby go on her inaugural flight! Come on!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, pal. Right, Hannibal?"

"Right, Face. You boys name your plane?"

"Sure did. We decided to name her after the Doc. You don't think she'll mind, do you, Hannibal?"

"Knowing Maggie, I think she'll be honored, son."

"We're all ready down here, B.A.! Let her rip!"

"That was as pretty of a loop de loop as I've ever seen."

"Impressive, men. Nice job."


	178. TShirt Tuesday on Thursday Pt 25 6:27

"Face! Man, you should have come to the airshow with me. It was great! Formation flying, aerial stunts - the works! Only wish I could have been up there myself."

"Sorry I couldn't make it, but the lady I was with just wasn't the airshow type. I'm glad you had fun there, pal."

"You bet - I even found a new t-shirt for my collection there."

"Well, open up the bag and let me see. 'Get in - Sit down - Buckle up - Hang on'. Nice. I don't know that I'd wear that one around B.A. though."


	179. Business as Usual 6:28

"Murdock! What the hell is this in the back of my van?"

"Awww - they melted? I didn't think it was hot enough to melt them yet. Poor little chocolate marshmallow bunnies. Surviving Easter only to melt in June. They did make a sugary tar puddle back here, didn't they?"

"You best figure a way to get this goo outta my van before I make a puddle out of you!"

"Well, Face? Sounds like things have returned to normal."

"Sure does. I'd better find a putty knife for Murdock before B.A. blows a fuse."

"I'd hurry."


	180. Balloons 6:29

"Hey, Murdock. Can you fly a balloon?"

"Very tricky question, Colonel. For one thing, can anyone really be said to be flying a balloon? There's really only so much control that anyone can have over a balloon. The air currents have more to do with it than the person at the controls, really. Unless, of course, we're talking something more like a blimp. Now those can be flown, but I personally don't think that they're as reliable as a plane or a helicopter. So, yes and no, depending on how you define flying."

"Forget I asked."


	181. Emergency 6:30

"Face! I really, really, really need your help."

"That's a lot of reallys, pal."

"Well, this is important! Please, please, please?"

"Easy, Murdock. Ttake a deep breath. What's so urgent?"

"Momma's birthday is less than a week away and I don't know what to get her! It's got to be something nice, but what?"

"Uhm - flowers?"

"Did that on Mother's Day."

"Candy?"

"Valentine's Day."

"New dress?"

"Easter."

"New radio?"

"Christmas. Even you can't think of anything. I'm doomed."

"Season Cubs tickets?"

"That's it! You're the bestest best buddy ever!"


	182. Surprise Pt 1 of 20 7:1

"You seem a lot calmer today, Murdock."

"I am. Me and the Big Guy talked it over and we're going in together to get the season pass for Momma. And you will never ever guess what else we're going to give her."

"I admit that I'm stumped. What else are you getting her?"

"A visit. Believe it or not, B.A. has agreed to get on a plane so we can pay a surprise visit to Momma on her birthday."

"Wow. I'll arrange for the plane, buddy. Consider it my part of the present."

"Thanks, Face."


	183. TShirt Tuesday Pt 26 of 53

"Murdock!"

"Yes, Hannibal?"

"You've got a package."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Unless there's another Murdock in the building."

"Not that I know of."

"Then it must be yours. Catch."

"Thanks, Colonel. Hey, Face! It's from Sunshine!"

"Bethany? How is she - wait. Are you - you are! You're blushing!"

"What did she send you that has you blushing?"

"It's just a t-shirt, guys."

"Well, if it's just a t-shirt, let us see it."

"Fine. Here."

"'Sensuous & Strong'. Way to make an impression, buddy! Wear that one with pride."

"I will - next time I go visit."


	184. Surprise Pt 2 of 20 7:3

"You get us a plane yet, Face?"

"There's a question I never thought I'd hear you ask me, B.A."

"Yeah - I know. Just answer the question."

"Arrangements have been made. I found one that will be arriving tomorrow for the Fourth of July celebrations and the plans don't call for them to leave again until the eighth. You and Murdock take it on the fifth, you're in Chicago for Mother Baracus' birthday on the sixth, fly back on the seventh and the other folks are none the wiser on the eighth."

"Sounds good - thanks, Face."


	185. Fourth of July 7:4

"Well men, the team will be splitting up tomorrow as Murdock and B.A. head for Chicago while Face and I head for the Mendocino coast for the newest Aquamaniac movie. But today, it's the Fourth of July and we have a picnic waiting. Anyone care to say a few words before we eat?"

"May I, Colonel?"

"Of course, Captain."

"To those that fought for freedom and to those that continue fighting to ensure it continues, whether they fight for it with the pen, the sword or the spoken word. Or, in our case, with the occasional explosion."

"Amen."


	186. Surprise Pt 3 of 20 7:5

The team split up that morning - Hannibal and Face left in Face's Corvette while B.A. and Murdock headed for the airport in the van. Murdock kept glancing to the sky. The Fourth had been beautiful weather, but today was the opposite. Clouds had rolled in and it looked like a storm could break out at any moment.

It wasn't ideal weather for flying in a small plane, but Murdock kept those thoughts to himself. B.A. was a nervous enough flyer already. Besides, they likely wouldn't run into anything worse than some patches of bad turbulence.


	187. Surprise Pt 4 of 20 7:6

The test shots along the Mendocino coast involved night shots as well, so Hannibal and Face grabbed a few hours sleep at a local motel before heading back to LA. They were halfway there when their mobile phone rang. Hannibal gave a shrug to Face as he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hannibal?"

"Mrs. Baracus - what a pleasant surprise. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. Now how did you know it was my birthday?"

"Are you kidding? That's all your boys have talked about lately. How is the visit going?"

"Visit?"

Hannibal's gut twisted.

"They aren't there?"

Face immediately pulled over.


	188. Surprise Pt 5 of 20 7:7

Hannibal did his best to reassure Mrs. Baracus with words he didn't really believe himself. He got her off the phone with the promise to call her the second they heard anything definite, then turned to Face.

"Turn on the radio. Let's try to find a station playing the news."

They were close enough to LA to pick up some of the larger stations and it was close to the top of the hour, so Face found a broadcast - and quickly wished that he hadn't.

"Our top story - bank robbers highjack a private plane to elude capture."


	189. Surprise Pt 6 of 20 7:8

By the time they reached LA, the news story had altered.

"File this one under 'How did guys this dumb manage a bank robbery?' The plane they were on started having mechanical difficulties, so the three robbers made use of the parachutes onboard and bailed out. What spoiled their getaway? First, the company that owns the stolen plane not only equipped it with parachutes, but equipped those parachutes with tracking signals that made it easy for the police to locate and arrest the culprits. Second, they forgot to take the money with them. Police are still searching for the plane."


	190. Surprise Pt 7 of 20 7:9

Hannibal and Face quickly set up gear to monitor the emergency and police radio frequencies. The news that the plane had been located at the bottom of a lake turned their mood grimmer as they waited for the dive teams to call in their reports. Neither man made a sound as they sat by the speakers and listened.

"Dive team reporting in. We have located the money. Repeat, the money has been located. Did the men also rob a jewelry store?"

"Not that we're aware of. Why?"

"There's a lot of gold chains here. Maybe a few pounds."


	191. Surprise Pt 8 of 20 7:10

Sitting against a tree, B.A. was keeping watch over the exhausted pilot currently sleeping with his head in B.A.'s lap. Unsurprisingly, the crash had stirred up bad memories, but so long as Murdock was in physical contact with B.A., it seemed to keep the worst of the nightmares at bay.

Both were injured, cold and hungry, but alive - that was the important part. He'd had to put his fear behind him to help Murdock fight the plane. He'd never like planes, but he had another level of respect now for the pilot's abilities.


	192. TShirt Tues on Thurs (oops) Pt 27 7:11

"Afternoon, Face."

"Hey, Murdock. Where have you been?"

"Went over to my favorite t-shirt shack. The owner said this one reminded him of me. I bought it so it wouldn't hurt his feelings, but I don't get the resemblance."

"Hand it over and let me take a look - 'They say that I suffer from ADD, but they don't know what...Oh, LOOK! A chicken!'."

"See? Does that remind you of me? Can you imagine me being distracted by a chicken? A squirrel, maybe - but not a chicken."

"He doesn't know you like we do, buddy."


	193. Surprise Pt 9 of 20 7:12

A soft moan told B.A. that Murdock was waking again.

"Easy, Fool. Don't be moving too fast."

That got a weak smile from Murdock.

"Don't think I could move fast even if you were mad at me, Big Guy. How's the leg?"

B.A. just shrugged.

"Ain't that bad long as I don't try moving it. I think we got it splinted up pretty well. Let me lift up your shirt and see how you're looking."

Both men winced as B.A. exposed the livid bruising now covering most of Murdock's torso.


	194. Surprise Pt 10 of 20 7:13

After B.A. finished his visual exam, Murdock gingerly tugged his t-shirt back down before slowly getting up. B.A. frowned at that.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"One of us needs to scout around for food and water. You've got a busted leg, so that means it has to be me."

"You shouldn't be moving around much either. You took a real hard fall when the plane jerked."

"I know. Sorry."

"Sorry? About what?"

"If I hadn't hit his arm, the bullet wouldn't have gone into the control panel and crashed us."


	195. Surprise Pt 11 of 20 7:14

"What are you apologizing for? Would it have been better if they shot me?"

Murdock looked hurt at that question.

"Well of course not. But I should have -"

"Stop right there. There wasn't time to do nothing fancy and yeah, we're both hurt, but we're both alive."

"You don't blame me?"

"Course not. If anything, this is my fault. I'm that one that suggested we go see Momma. You were just trying to make it happen."

"We haven't called. She's gonna worry, B.A."

"We'll make it up to her. I promise."


	196. Surprise Pt 12 of 20 7:15

After careful listening to the emergency frequencies, Hannibal and Face learned where the plane had gone down and headed that way in the van, taking a portable band radio with them.

Face was trying to keep positive.

"We haven't heard any mention of bodies, so they're bound to have gotten out."

"It's the condition they got out in that concerns me, Face. B.A. wouldn't have abandoned his chains willingly."

Face's hands clenched the steering wheel tightly.

"They're just waiting for us to pick them up."

Then he added softly.

"They have to be."


	197. TShirt Tuesday Pt 28 of 53 7:16

"Murdock! Come take a look at this shirt."

"They have new ones in? Great! What does it say?"

"Back When I Was a Kid, I Used to - No, Wait. I Still Do That."

"Yeah, I guess that does sound like me. Face?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Does that ever bother you? I mean, I know I embarrass B.A. sometimes."

"Hey - listen to me. You bring out the adult when it's important to, you just never lost the child in the process of growing up like most of us do."

"That's okay with you?"

"That's fine by me, buddy."


	198. Surprise Pt 13 of 20 7:17

"Murdock, I still don't think you should wander around out there by yourself."

"I won't go far and I'll take it slow. We don't know how long it will take for the guys to find us - I need to at least try to find us some drinkable water."

"Guess you got a point, but be careful."

Despite his pain, Murdock gave a big grin.

"Nice to know you care."

B.A. grumbled a bit.

"Bad enough I gotta explain to Momma that we both got hurt. Don't want to tell her you got lost too."


	199. Surprise Pt 14 of 20 7:18

"B.A.? Murdock?"

"Face? That you? I'm over here."

"B.A.! Man, it's good to hear your voice. Hannibal! Found B.A.!"

"Good to see you guys, but wish you'd made it ten minutes sooner."

"Why? Where's Murdock?"

"Don't know. I tried to talk him outta it, but he went scouting to see if he could find us some water."

"That reminds me, here. We brought a canteen."

"Thanks, Hannibal. Lake has plenty of water, but ain't the kind you want to drink."

"How's that leg?"

"Find Murdock first, then worry about that."


	200. Surprise Pt 15 of 20 7:19

Hannibal and Face headed in the direction B.A. had last seen Murdock.

"You go that way, Face - I'll look this direction. If he's feeling as rough as B.A. says, he hasn't gotten far."

As luck had it, Hannibal caught sight of their missing pilot first. Murdock was lying down beside a small stream, one hand resting in the water. Hannibal hurried over, but Murdock remained still until Hannibal touched his side. The sharp intake of air followed by a groan told Hannibal that B.A. had been right about the pilot being in rough shape.


	201. Surprise Pt 16 of 20 7:20

Hannibal tried to roll Murdock over gently, but a whimper still escaped.

"Easy, son. Talk to me. You didn't drink from that stream, did you?"

"No. Just splashed water on my face. I did swallow a lot of lake water, but that wasn't intentional. Uh... Hannibal?"

Seeing Murdock's coloration, Hannibal ignored Murdock's pain, moving him quickly just before he began vomiting.

"Don't try to hold anything back. I know it hurts, but let it out."

Hannibal didn't like it, but all he could do for his man at the moment was to hold him.


	202. Surprise Pt 17 of 20 7:21

When Murdock finally appeared to have finished expelling what seemed to be half the lake, Hannibal offered him some water.

"Don't drink yet. Just rinse your mouth out."

"Thanks. Hannibal? B.A.'s hurt."

"I know. We found him first and he sent us to find you. You've got him worried."

"Momma's probably worried too."

"Yeah, she is. But we'll take the van and all go to Chicago for a visit."

"Really?"

"Sure. The director and producer are still fighting over where they want to film at, so there's no need to hang around here."


	203. Surprise Pt 18 of 20 7:22

"Hannibal? I haven't found anything this direction."

"Murdock is here with me, Face. This way. Give me a hand getting him to the van, then we'll go back for B.A."

It took some time before they had both of their teammates settled down in the van.

"This isn't going to be a comfortable ride, men. The roads to get here were rough."

B.A. answered for both of them.

"No worries about that, Colonel. Just get us out of here."

"You heard the Sergeant, Face. Let's get moving. First stop, Bad Rock. Next stop, Chicago."


	204. TShirt Tuesday Pt 29 of 53 7:23

"This is the best part about coming to new towns, Face. New t-shirt stores."

"Haven't found your t-shirt for this week yet?"

"Au contraire, mi amigo. I do believe I've just spotted it. What do you think of this?"

"'Don't Believe Everything You Read on T-Shirts'. Nice saying, but don't they have it in something other than pink?"

"You don't think I look good in pink?"

"Well, red would go better with your jacket."

"Ooo - good point. Hmm - no red, but how about this green one?"

"That works."

"Thanks, Face!"

"Anytime, pal."


	205. Surprise Pt 19 of 20 7:24

"Well, Maggie? What's the verdict?"

"Basically, the four of you can't keep out of trouble. Specifically, B.A. does have a fractured leg. The splint he and Murdock made for it kept it from getting worse. I'm getting things ready so that I can put a proper cast on it."

Giving a soft sigh, Maggie continued.

"Murdock's not doing as well. He took in too much water, has some cracked ribs and terrible bruising. He also picked up an infection - with everything combined, I'm worried about pneumonia developing. I've got him on antibiotics now."


	206. Surprise Pt 20 of 20 7:25

Murdock was miserable - constantly tired, feverish and it seemed impossible to lay in any position that didn't hurt or make him cough.

Then he felt a gentle hand patting the sweat from his head and heard soft humming that he thought he was dreaming. Opening his eyes, he smiled even though he was even surer it was a dream.

"Momma?"

"Shh - stay quiet, Baby. Momma's here and I'm staying until both you boys are better."

Hannibal and Face looked on from the doorway as Maggie spoke up between them.

"Best medicine you could have gotten him, John."


	207. Woman to Woman Pt 1 of 8 7:26

B.A. had fallen asleep in front of the television watching the news, his cast propped on an ottoman. Hannibal and Face had gone to town to get some supplies, so Maggie was by herself at the table when Mrs. Baracus came out of Murdock's room quietly.

"Is he sleeping now?"

Mrs. Baracus smiled and nodded.

"That new medication seems to be doing wonders. He's breathing easier and is sleeping soundly."

"Wonderful. Sleep is the best thing for his body right now. The coffee's fresh if you'd like a cup."

"Thank you, I'd love one."


	208. Woman to Woman Pt 2 of 8 7:27

Sitting down across from Maggie with her cup, Mother Baracus gave her a warm smile.

"All the boys are real comfortable with you. How did you meet them?"

"Actually, they helped out the town here with a gang that was causing a lot of trouble. And, well, your son was hurt and needed a blood transfusion."

"That couldn't have been easy to do. Bosco has the rarest blood type."

Maggie couldn't help but smile. Bosco?

"I'm guessing you aren't aware that both your sons have the same blood type. Murdock donated the blood for the transfusion."


	209. Woman to Woman Pt 3 of 8 7:28

Mother Baracus looked toward B.A.

"You know, Doctor Sullivan? Neither one of them ever mentioned a thing to me."

"Call me Maggie, please. I doubt it would occur to them that it's anything special, but I've seen blood relations that don't come close to taking care of one another like those four do."

"That's true. When I saw a picture of them together, I stopped worrying about my son being alone. Even in a picture, you could tell."

"Do you mind if I ask how you came to adopt Murdock?"

"Best freshen your coffee first."


	210. Woman to Woman Pt 4 of 8 7:29

Maggie refilled both of their cups before sitting back down. Mother Baracus hummed to herself in thought.

"Where to begin? It started back when this group of thugs started harassing the people living in my apartment building. After they caused me to break my arm, I called Bosco. He came and brought the others with him."

She began to chuckle.

"It's silly now to think back on it, but Bosco had me believing that he was the leader of the team. Guess he wanted me to be proud - like I could be any prouder of him if I tried."


	211. TShirt Tuesday Pt 30 of 53 7:30

"Face? I'm looking for a shirt to send Sunshine. I found one I like, but I don't know if it's the right choice. Help a pal out?"

"Sure, buddy. Describe it to me."

"It has two cats sitting on a fence looking at the moon and one of the cats is saying to the other 'If I had two dead rats, I'd give one to you.' Well?"

"Uhm - that sounds more like one you might want to wear when you're with her."

"Hey, that's a great idea! Then we can look for hers together!"


	212. Woman to Woman Pt 5 of 8 7:31

"The team straightened everything out and I made dinner for everyone. Murdock brings out the mother in me - has from the moment I laid eyes on him. I mentioned that night that I should adopt him, but he and Bosco started horsing around and it never got brought back up again - until the next year near Mother's Day."

After a sip of coffee, Mother Baracus continued.

"Some men were trying to stop me from testifying in court and sent men after Bosco, but didn't bother to tell them what my son looked like. They ended up with Murdock."


	213. Woman to Woman Pt 6 of 8 8:1

Maggie paused with her cup partway to her lips.

"They thought Murdock was B.A.?"

"I know it sounds odd, but while the boys were all stunned, Murdock piped up and told those men that he was B.A. From what Hannibal told me later, Murdock had been close enough to hear part of what they were up to and decided that Bosco needed to be free to go to Chicago and protect me."

"You know, that's both incredibly crazy and very sweet."

"Isn't it? That's why I went ahead and adopted him once everyone was safe."


	214. Woman to Woman Pt 7 of 8 8:2

Looking in B.A.'s direction, Maggie noticed that he still seemed to be asleep.

"I know Murdock was thrilled about being your son, but how did B.A. take it?"

"Baby waited until Bosco told him that he was fine with it."

Maggie laughed softly.

"Baby?"

"It wasn't intentional, but I just started calling him that. It was as natural as calling Bosco by Scooter."

The effort Maggie was having to put behind not laughing out loud made her face turn red. From the mischievous look Mother Baracus was giving, she'd been expecting that sort of reaction.


	215. Woman to Woman Pt 8 of 8 8:3

Mother Baracus got up, rinsing her coffee cup out at the sink.

"Thank you for the coffee and conversation. I'm going back to sit by Baby. I'd hate for him to wake up alone. Maggie?"

"Yes?"

"He **is** going to be alright, isn't he?"

"He's going through the worst of it now, but if this medication keeps working the way has been, he should start showing real improvement. Being able to sleep is a very good sign."

"Thank you for everything."

"No need. They're John's boys. That sort of makes them mine as well."


	216. Recovery 8:4

It was nearing midnight. Mother Baracus had been dozing in the recliner that had been moved into Murdock's room when she suddenly startled awake. She wasn't sure what woke her, but she got up and moved to his bedside. Murdock was starting to stir and she held her own breath as he managed to take in a deep breath and release it without breaking into coughing.

His eyes opened half-way shortly after that and he gave her a faint smile.

"I thought I'd dreamed that you were here."

"No dream, baby. You're doing better now."


	217. Hijacking Pt 1 8:5

Mother Baracus called Maggie in. Hannibal and Face came with her even though it was past midnight by then. They stood by anxiously as Maggie checked Murdock's vital signs and listened to his lungs. When she smiled, a collective sigh of relief came from the watchers.

"You'll still be bed-bound for a few days while we build your body and your lungs back up, but you're firmly on the road to what looks like full recovery, Murdock."

Hannibal came over and laid a hand on the pilot's arm.

"Feeling up to telling us what happened?"


	218. TShirt Tuesday Pt 31of 53 8:6

"Good morning, Murdock. How are you this morning?"

"Feeling a little stronger every day, doc."

"That what I like to hear. And since you've been a very good patient, I got you a new t-shirt. I hope you don't mind medical humor."

"Ooo - thank you! Let's see - 'Whatever You Do, Give It 100% - Unless You're Donating Blood'. I love it! You're the best people female doctor ever!"

"People female doctor?"

"Well, I knew a field medic in 'Nam that's a good guy and I know a female veterinarian that's pretty nice too."


	219. Highjacking Pt 2 8:7

Murdock rested his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, sighing.

"It all seemed to happen so fast. I'll try though, Colonel."

"Take your time, son."

"Yessir. Well, B.A. let me off at the plane so that I could go over my pre-flight checklist while he found a place to park the van. I was looking over the gauges when I heard someone coming up the ramp. I didn't worry about it, because I was expecting the big guy. But when I turned to ask him a question, I found myself facing a gun."


	220. Hijacking Pt 3 8:8

"The guy kept me covered while the other two came onboard with the money they stole. They were starting to tell me where they were expecting me to fly them when B.A. got there. I couldn't see too well what all happened, but my guess is that when one of the guys took a potshot at B.A., he dodged without remembering he was on the ramp."

"Is that how he broke his leg?"

"Think so. They were about to shoot again, so I told them he was my co-pilot and they drug him onto the plane."


	221. Hijacking Pt 4 8:9

"They forced B.A. into the co-pilot's seat. I'd run out of ways to stall, so I got ready for takeoff. B.A. wasn't happy with his front row seat, but we got off the ground without the bad guys realizing anything."

Murdock heaved another sigh.

"As you can guess, that luck ran out. One of the guys got snoopy. Saw me engage the auto-pilot to check on B.A. leg. He overheard enough that he figured out B.A. couldn't fly a plane any more than he could fly by flapping his arms."


	222. Hijacking Pt 5 8:10

Murdock's hands involuntarily clenched into fists as he continued.

"I was on B.A.'s right side and started getting up to see if I could find something we could use to stabilize his leg, when the nosey one pulls his gun again. Why do people think a gun on a plane is a good idea?"

"Those guys weren't exactly the brightest."

B.A.'s voice got everyone's attention - especially his mother's.

"You shouldn't be up, son."

"I know, Momma, but Murdock feels bad about this part so he ain't gonna tell it right."


	223. Hijacking Pt 6 8:11

Hannibal and Face helped B.A. to the recliner, then waited for him to take up the story.

"Well, like Murdock said, the man had his gun out and started talking about getting rid of extra weight. The gun was pointed as me and with me strapped into the chair, there was no way I could dodge. Soon as Murdock say the guy was serious and about to shoot? He threw himself at him. Gun went off and hit the controls - made the plane take a hard jerk. Murdock wasn't buckled in, so he was thrown off his feet."


	224. Hijacking Pt 7 8:12

B.A. winced as he adjusted his leg, then he continued.

"Man that had dropped his gun was about to go crazy looking for it. He was yelling the whole time that he was gonna blow Murdock's head off when he found it - sorry, Momma."

"Never mind me, Bosco. Just keep telling the story."

"Other two yelled at him to leave the gun. Plane was obviously having trouble and they decided they were gonna jump and save themselves. There were four chutes onboard, but they tossed the fourth one out to make sure neither of us could use it."


	225. TShirt Tuesday Pt 32 of 53 8:13

"Something smells good."

"That would be supper, John. I was beginning to think I was going to have to put plates to the side for you and Face. Where have you been all day?"

"We had to do a little business and decided we'd get a couple of things to cheer up the patients."

"I'm guessing you got a t-shirt for Murdock - can I see it?"

"Sure. I thought the saying on this one was appropriate. 'Currently Unsupervised - And the Possibilities are Endless!'"

"I'm not sure if that reads more like a warning or an invitation."


	226. Highjacking Pt 8 8:14

"Soon as those idiots jumped and we didn't have to worry about guns, Murdock got back in his seat and started telling what he needed me to do. While I was muscling the control stick, he was fighting with rudder, flaps and whatever else needed adjusting. Way it was fighting us, he said we could only keep airbourne a little longer."

B.A. took a sip of water and continued.

"Murdock thought he had a decent idea of where we were. Lucky for us, he was right. He got a visual on it and aimed us for the lake."


	227. Highjacking Pt 9 8:15

Mother Baracus looked puzzled.

"Why aim for a lake?"

Hannibal answered before B.A. did.

"You haven't seen the area, but it was rough going even driving there. I'm guessing from his vantage, Murdock had the option of hitting rocks, hitting trees or hitting water. The water was likely the smoothest thing for miles."

Murdock spoke up.

"I know it sounds dumb since I nearly drowned, but I was more afraid of the plane catching fire if we went down too hard."

Hannibal shook his head.

"Doesn't sound a bit dumb, son. It sounds well thought out."


	228. Hijacking Pt 10 8:16

B.A. retook up the story.

"Further we went, the harder the plane was getting to make do anything, so we hit the water pretty hard. Guess it was like an extra-large belly flop. Not positive whether my leg was cracked or busted before then, but it was definitely busted up after the landing. And don't you dare try to apologize again, Fool."

Murdock shrank back down. He did still feel bad about how hard they hit, but he couldn't think of a single thing he could have done differently that would have made it any better.


End file.
